A Diamond Heart
by XMissxHallawayX
Summary: So much happened to them. Such dark thoughts plagued them. One battle complete and they find themselves home, in another war. A magical war. Rating subject to change. Sequel to Wild Star.
1. Prologue

**I'm going to give this one a little bit of a prologue…since we don't really know much of what Hermione and Legolas discussed before leaving for Isengard. Because I didn't put it into the base text.**

**Fair warning – this may cause tears. The prologue is entirely Legolas.**

**Thank you for listening.**

**- xHx**

* * *

><p>Legolas could not stop the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. He was alone, beyond the city of Edoras. There was no other way to do this.<p>

With the assistance of Treebeard, he had collected Rosmir's body from below the water that now filled Isengard. With help from Aragorn and Gimli, he'd gathered up Hítharn's head and body. And Hísiven's body had been brought back to Edoras on Cúron's back. Now all three of them burned on a pyre just beyond the city's limits, lain side by side. Rosmir and Hítharn's hands lay together as they burned.

It was not a normal tradition by any means. Hermione had asked that he do this for all of them, so that they may return one day, normal and healthy.

"_Take care with what you do, and who you tell,"_ she had told him. _"Only those who truly need to know what is happening should be told anything."_ She'd rattled off a list of names, and a preferred time for the burning to take place. Late at night, when most in Edoras were asleep.

His left hand toyed with the pendant he wore, the Wild Star gem, as he closed his eyes. With a little smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, he thought back to the day he had arrived in Imladris for Lord Elrond's council.

She had been so incredibly beautiful as she stood there, watching him. He saw the spark of recognition in her eyes almost immediately – she had known there was something familiar about him, but could not place it. The look in her eyes as she smiled was self-conscious and nervous.

As the days with her had grown longer, the more he'd noticed the subtle changes in her demeanor. The more he thought, the more he realized that she had been embracing her true nature. With a laugh, he recalled the competitions during the span of time the four of them had been tracking the Uruk-hai that had stolen Merry, Pippin, and Rosmir. She was much like a child those days, just the way he'd been when he was younger, and just to be close to her was to be happy.

"Legolas."

He spun, one hand wrapping around the hilt of one of his knives before he saw.

Aragorn had come to comfort him.

"I do not need your pity," he said, turning back to the pyre and watching the flames as they continued to turn the three bodies to grey ash.

"That is not what I have come to offer," Aragorn replied. "I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>The two walked brusquely into the hall. The darker-haired of them led the lighter to something covered in velvet.<p>

"This started acting funny the other day," Aragorn said, slowly lifting the velvet from the mirror, revealing an interesting scene.

It was a sort of workshop. A man with thinning and short red hair sat nearby at a desk, tinkering with something. He didn't look up.

"Has he said nothing?"

"Not that we can discern. He talks about things like spark plugs and something called an escapator."

Legolas thought for a moment. "Rosmir said something about her father being interested in that sort of thing," he whispered. And then he spoke loud enough to be heard. _"Istog peded edhellen?"_

The red-haired man looked up and said, "I can't understand you."

Legolas glanced at Aragorn, then back at the man beyond the mirror. "That is fine." He motioned for Aragorn to leave him with the mirror. "I was inquiring if you knew the language of my people. My name is Legolas."

"Oh, yeah," he said, setting down the wall socket he'd been taking apart and rolling his chair to the mirror. "Arthur Weasley."

"You know Hermione Granger, then?"

"That I do," Arthur replied. "She mentioned you in a letter I got the other day."

"May I see the letter?"

Arthur shuffled through a stack of papers on his desk, finally extracting a yellowish page about a foot and a half long. He held it up to the mirror. Legolas began to read, thankful that Hermione had taught him the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Weasley,<em>

_ I hope you're well, you and your whole family. Stupid question, really._

_ What I really want to ask you is if you've ever heard of a place called Middle-earth. I was born there, you see. However, more recently, I made friends while journeying across that world. I fought alongside them for the safety of both worlds._

_ I also found myself falling for someone._

_ His name is Legolas. He's an Elf. Ron didn't have the opportunity to meet any of the Elves, even though he was in Middle-earth as well. Ginny, Luna, and Harry all had the chance, though Harry could not join us on our journey._

_ I know nothing of Ginny's and Luna's adventures, though._

_ Please tell me anything you know about the aforementioned place, so that I may attempt to craft a portal of my own._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

* * *

><p>Legolas could not believe his eyes. Hermione had mentioned him in a letter.<p>

"Can you help me write a response?" Arthur asked.

"I do not think that would be advantageous, Arthur. This letter was meant for you to respond to."

He lifted the velvet fabric cover over the mirror, turning away. A small smile lit up his face. He did not feel so alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little catch-up piece. It needed to be written.<strong>

**I've been working on this for a week and a half. I'm cruel.**

**Much love for my readers,**

**- xHx**


	2. Given

**My well of inspiration is not dry, no matter what you might think. I have multiple projects going.**

**On with Hermione's story!**

**- xHx**

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned, rolling onto her side to switch off her noisy, buzzing alarm clock, sitting up. Her expression spoke of disappointment as a tear streaked thinly down her left cheek. She'd been dreaming of him again.<p>

To make matters worse, today was the day.

The moment Hermione had returned to her childhood home, she had discussed the events in Middle-earth with her parents and told them what she knew would have to happen. In an effort to protect their safety, she would have to wipe their memories. They'd made an agreement. She had finally completed her preparations. It was time.

* * *

><p>Once showered and dressed in a pale woolen jumper and jeans, she pulled out her beaded bag, opening it and extracting a square box, two inches deep and nine inches on all sides. It was covered in ivory satin, with a silver clasp, which she lifted slowly, carefully, savoring the moment.<p>

Once its lid was lifted, she was greeted by a surprise.

Two circlets, one just larger than the other, sat nestled in the soft velvet that covered the interior of the case. The smaller was her. The larger was, if she was not mistaken, the very same one Legolas had worn at the council. In the center were two things; a vial from her potion kit containing a lock of _his_ hair, and a folded note. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Hísiven, n'uir thiad lîn 'ell. Avo dhavo am môr, avo drasto. Raitho en glass. Brennil vell. Oltho vê na lû ir a-goveninc. Novaer, Legolas,_

With a short laugh, she placed the note back in the case, closed the lid softly, and returned it to her bag. He had given her something to hold on to. More than just memories, something physical. He had given her a token of affection.

If her memory served (which it always had), then according to the scrolls she'd located in Rivendell, this custom of the Elves – her people – was one of the ways they showed their love. They believed that marriage was based in true love, and as such would not give things like this lightly. He believed in her.

Pulling a memo pad and a pencil from her nightstand, she jotted down a short note.

_Stop at Deanne's for a new locket._

She then tucked the pad into her pocket, opposite her wand, gathered up her bag, and left her bedroom. The familiar stairwell was depressing and empty, all photographs of herself and her family having been taken down. They were all in boxes in the lounge, waiting to be sent to their own safe place.

Jeanette Granger, the woman Hermione had called her mother for eighteen years, was on the couch in the sitting room, her husband Robert at her side. They ate from paper plates, as their ceramic dishware had already been boxed and placed in storage. Another plate sat on the coffee table, for Hermione.

The petite brunette sat down on her mother's other side, laying the envelope in her left hand on the table and picking up the plate. "Everything you will need is in that envelope; passports, identification cards, driver's licenses, health records, educational records, a marriage certificate, and airplane tickets."

Jeanette nodded, smiling at Hermione before she asked, "Can't it wait until after breakfast has been had?"

"We should discuss it first," Hermione said. "You will be unaware that you have a daughter. This is for your own protection. Your name is to be Monica Elizabeth Wilkins, Mum – your maiden name remains the same. Dad, you'll be Wendell Anthony Wilkins. Of course, you won't remember this discussion."

The couple nodded, each taking a bite of their breakfast.

"When the spell is done, who are you to be?" Robert asked.

"You will not know me. I have yet to decide how I will explain my presence to you. It may be that I will claim I am your housekeeper. That seems to be the smoothest route to take."

"And, you will come to find us after you've saved this world and remove the spell…won't you?" Jeanette asked.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to speak. She feared her voice would reveal that she was unsure she would be able to come after them. Aside from the fact that she would be unsure of where they'd be living, except that it was in Australia, she did not know of an easy way to restore memories.

When they had finished eating, Jeanette leaned against Robert as he lay back against the couch, wrapping his arms around her. The pair closed their eyes. Hermione walked into the lounge, extracting her wand. She had learned after Dumbledore's funeral that there were thousands of ways to access the other realm; she simply had to speak the right words. Usually the right words were in Latin. She knew there was only one person she could trust with her photographs was her sister, Arwen. As such she had penned a spell in Latin to send the boxes to her bedroom in Rivendell.

Twirling her wand gently as she spoke, she whispered, _"Ego te ad Rivendell ut amet soror, Arwen. Inveniret in ipsa domo."_ With each word spoken, a faint blue nimbus surrounded the boxes, slowly obscuring them from view. At the last word, a faint _whoosh_ sound was heard and the blue light vanished, carrying the boxes to their destination.

Hermione nodded slightly, smiling in satisfaction as she returned to the sitting room, raising her wand again. This would be harder, yet easier.

"_Obliviate."_

Rather than hang around, Hermione tucked the beaded bag into her jacket pocket and started walking. Wendell and Monica Wilkins did not need to have a housekeeper left behind.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat near the gate of the Burrow, brown eyes fixed on the horizon. She waited for some sign that Hermione was on her way. Instead, she was first greeted by Luna Lovegood.<p>

"Hello, Losírë."

"The same to you, Nartaurë," the blonde said, winking a wide blue eye. "Waiting for Hermione?"

"Of course, Luna – who else would I be waiting for?"

"She'll be here soon. I watched her leave." She lifted the orb gifted to her by Lady Galadriel from her pocket. "It's very useful, but…I've been trying to watch Frodo and Sam…and it starts to glow slightly before its sight is drawn into the Great Eye."

"That is both good and bad, Luna. It means they're close to their goal," Ginny replied. A whirling shape in the distance drew her eye. "That's probably her."

* * *

><p>Hermione trekked up the hillside toward the Burrow, tightening her jacket slightly in the faint breeze. She could see Ginny and Luna at the gate, could see a small glass orb reflecting sunlight as it rested in the latter's hand, could see the glimmer of the former's brilliant red hair. She knew they could see her, too, if only as a silhouette on the horizon.<p>

The brunette broke into a run, practically flying up the hillside to join the two girls. As she rammed into Luna, the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry for what you had to do," Luna said. "Erasing your parents' memories like that…I could never have done it."

"They aren't my biological parents, Luna. Remember?"

"That doesn't change the fact that they raised you. In that sense, they'll always be your parents. Elrond did not raise you."

Hermione nodded, climbing over the wall into the garden of the Burrow.

"Dad's been asking about you. Both of you, actually," Ginny said, extending a hand to Luna.

"Then let's get that over with."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it – the true first chapter of <span>A Diamond Heart<span>. I cannot wait until the next part comes to me.**

**Love to all my faithful readers.**

**- xHx**

**PS; the note translates to; _Hísiven, ever is your presence a joy. Don't yield to darkness, don't worry. Try to be happy. Beautiful Lady. Sweet dreams until next we meet. Farewell, Legolas._**


	3. Kiss

**Ooooh, yay! More stuff!**

**Love you all,**

**- xHx**

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley burst from the house, walking down towards the gate. His expression was one of relief and joy when he saw Hermione. "Come along, the three of you! I've got something to show you!"<p>

The three shared a glance, uncertain. Hermione had no idea what was happening, and didn't particularly like the feeling. Rolling her eyes, she motioned for the other two to come along as she followed Arthur across the yard.

"Come along, quickly now," he said, ushering the trio of girls into his tiny shed and up to something leaning against the wall, covered by a thick red cloth. "I worked on this for three weeks straight! When Albus Dumbledore died, a letter appeared in my desk at work, detailing what I was supposed to do and who to show it to first."

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore gave you the task of making the portal?" Hermione was anxious to see it.

"Yes, Hermione, he did. And here it is."

Mr. Weasley pulled away the thick cloth to reveal the mirror portal, the glass of which was like a window.

"That's Meduseld, in Edoras! Oh, Mr. Weasley, thank you for making this!" Hermione said, touching the golden frame of the mirror.

A figure on the opposite side of the hall lifted his head, and Hermione nearly screamed. It was Legolas, he had heard her, she could see him. She saw his lips slowly form her first name. "Hermione?" And a few seconds later, he was in front of the mirror, looking over her and the three people with her.

"Legolas, you remember Luna and Ginny, right?" Hermione said, raising her hand very slowly while he nodded. "This is Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father." Arthur raised his hand in a sort of wave.

"Arthur, your daughter is remarkably brave. Merry and Pippin have told me of the extensive lengths she went to in order to keep them safe in Fangorn Forest, as well as at Isengard."

Mr. Weasley was astonished. He looked at his daughter, who was blushing about the color of a red delicious apple, and back to Legolas before he said, "Thank you...I think."

Hermione and Legolas locked eyes for a moment and began to converse.

"_Annon gur nîn anlen,"_ Hermione softly whispered, _"a le velethron e-guil nîn."_

"_Annon veleth nîn anlen, a le velethril e-guil nîn,"_ Legolas whispered in reply. _"Ni melithol n'uir?"_

"_Gweston i de cherithon."_

Ginny, Luna, and Arthur were all staring, open-mouthed, at the two. Hermione was leaning against the mirror like she wanted to fall through it, and Legolas's blue eyes glowed with both happiness and sorrow.

And then Legolas reached his hand through the glass and touched her cheek. Both gasped, and he stepped through the frame into the shed. The two shared a rather passionate kiss, before breaking apart. They shared a grin and turned to face their audience of three.

"_Suil,_ Lothrendis."

"In this world, I'd prefer to be called Luna, Laiquey," Luna said dreamily.

Ginny and Hermione turned in unison, looking at Luna with expressions that quite clearly said _"Are you kidding me?"_ Legolas just flushed a faint pink color, his arm winding subconsciously around Hermione's waist. Arthur simply looked at his neighbor with slightly raised eyebrows. Finally, Hermione looked back at Legolas.

"What the heck is that?" she asked.

"After my mother explained the origins of my name she insisted on calling me that," he whispered. "It's derived from the Quenya version of my name; Laiqualassë."

Hermione could not restrain a giggle. "That is a very feminine-sounding name."

"I know." His expression was one of embarrassment.

"Luna, please. Be nice and call him Legolas. It's rather obvious that he doesn't like the nickname you've given him, and honestly, neither do I," she said, extending a hand to touch her friend's arm.

"That's fine," Luna said. She continued to smile.

Ginny looked at Legolas and touched her father's arm. "Maybe we should give them a minute alone?"

Arthur shook himself and smiled. "Ah, yes, that does seem the thing to do, does it? Hermione, don't forget; Molly will make a fuss if you're not there for dinner." He turned to grin at Luna. "Perhaps you would join us this once?"

"I can't," Luna replied. "Papa will want me home."

"That is perfectly understandable, Luna," Arthur replied. "Everyone is in some form of danger now. It makes sense that he is reluctant to let you off on your own."

Slowly the others walked away, leaving the two alone. She kissed him again, soft and sweet.

"Tell Merry and Pippin not to worry. They'll see all of us again soon," she said softly, slipping her hand around his neck.

He didn't say a word; he simply covered her mouth with his. Animalistic passion flowed between them as his hands twisted into her hair. She could feel his pain and sorrow through the kiss and pressed harder against him, trying to make that go away. She was aware that she was playing with fire in doing so.

When the kiss finally broke, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"We can't," she whispered.

"But we already have," he replied.

"I know, Legolas, but when that spell was completed…nearly everything physical was undone. I have the memories. Those will never go away." She undid the first three buttons of her blouse, showing him the round, white scar over her heart. "This is the only physical reminder of what happened."

His fingertip brushed over the scar, a flash of pain in his eyes. She wanted to take it away, but she knew there was nothing for it.

"Saruman is dead, as is Grima Wormtongue," he whispered. "I was unfortunate in that Grima killed Saruman before I could even raise my bow."

"Don't. If you had killed him just for that, for what he did to me, it would make you a murderer. It might have been for vengeance and justice, but that is no reason."

A faint beeping noise sounded through the room from a small clock on Mr. Weasley's workbench.

"That means dinner," Legolas said. He kissed her just below the ear, walking back through the mirror. "Come back to me soon."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**Now for a note to a reader, which I'm certain she won't read until she's replied a couple more times.**

**Kiara: I'm sure I made several people want a peanut butter sandwich with chapter 10 of Wild Star. You're just the first to admit it. Anyway. Thank you so much for reading my story. I only hope that you find it completely enjoyable.**

**Oh. Almost forgot the Elvish translations! This one was actually fun to write out. Luna's blurb, of course, means a simple "hello." It's kind of cheesy, I'll admit it...**

Hermione: I give you my heart, and you are the love of my life.  
><span>Legolas:<span> I give you my love, and you are the love of my life. Will you love me for eternity?  
><span>Hermione:<span> I swear I will do it.

**As always, much love for my readers,**

**xHx**


	4. Custom

**As per usual, I appreciate reviews. I love my readers. I love even more people who show their pride in my story on other sites.**

**Much love,**

**xHx**

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door and threw an arm over Ginny's shoulder.<p>

"We need to talk," she muttered, walking with the redhead back up to the Burrow.

"What about?"

"You'll find out."

Ignoring Molly in the kitchen, the two girls made their way up the stairs to the redhead's room. A sleeping bag had been laid out on the floor.

The brunette sat down on the bed and just said it, blurted it out, not wasting any time. "I slept with Legolas."

The redhead's brown eyes bugged out of her head, her mouth fell open, and she stammered before saying, "As in, _with_?"

"It wouldn't exactly be worth mentioning if that weren't what I meant, Ginny."

"So…give me the details!" Ginny plopped on the bed next to her, crossing ankles.

"It was the middle of the night, in the outdoors, behind the wall in the great fortress of Rohan, Helm's Deep. We were right next to the drainage hole of the wall. His tunic landed in the water when we were…ahem…ripping off each other's clothes. At least we were able to keep them intact." Hermione blushed.

"What did the spell do to that?" Ginny knew that until they'd left for Middle-earth, Hermione had never done that. Ever.

"It was undone. Simple as that."

"Oh, bloody hell."

Hermione turned her head slightly. "Tell me about it."

"Does Ron know?" Ginny put an arm over Hermione's shoulders in a sort of comforting gesture.

"He can't know until the time is right. Neither can Harry." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she put her head in her hands. "According to Elvish custom, Legolas and I are married now."

"No!" Ginny gasped. Hermione just sat there, still as a stone. "That can't be right."

"It is. I read about it in Lord Elrond's library…after fashioning a pair of glasses from a tree branch and enchanting them to translate the Elvish into English."

"Does that make Draco Malfoy a polygamist?"

Hermione sat up, looking at Ginny with furrowed brows, confused. The redhead explained. "He's slept with almost the entire female population of Hogwarts that will consent. Even Lavender Brown got in on the action…although I'm fairly sure they were both drunk." Ginny laughed sarcastically.

"Then yes, to the Elves, Draco Malfoy would be considered a polygamist. It's part of why we _can't_ tell Ron and Harry about what happened. Harry probably guessed some level of the truth before the fight, but it's better if we wait," Hermione say, toying with the angel-wings bracelet charm she'd been given at the age of six. It had been beside her bed in the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Dinner was rather awkward. Hermione kept silent, even when Ron asked her a direct question. Ginny couldn't even get her to say anything.<p>

And then Arthur had said something she was hoping for.

"Oh, Ginny, I've got a new mirror for you. It's in the shed out back."

Hermione lifted her head. "I can bring it up," she said.

Everyone stared at her like she'd sprouted antlers.

"Hermione, are you all right?" George asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone, George. She's been through enough today without you making her feel worse," Molly said, smacking her son over the head.

"Sorry, Mum."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Hermione. Why don't we go get it after we've all finished eating?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, that sounds ideal."

Bill leaned closer to her, sliding a piece of parchment along the wooden table. "Open it later," he whispered.

* * *

><p>That night, after the entire house was silent but for the groaning ghoul upstairs, Hermione began to read.<p>

_Dearest Hermione,_ the letter began. _I'm sure you're wondering why I've chosen the eldest Weasley child to give you this note. It's because I knew Arthur would never get it past his wife. He's barely managed to get her to accept his constant nights of staying back in the shed._

_We all miss you. Merry and Pippin wish you well and wonder how you all are still alive when they saw you die. Gimli is still seething over his drastic loss to you at Helm's Deep. Éowyn misses you and still wonders how you escaped her uncle's notice until after the battle. Aragorn just wants to make sure you remember that if you ever need help, we're here for you._

_I'm worried, Hermione. Gandalf tells me it's insane. Everyone else tries to keep me focused. I can't. I should be at your side, fighting the same evil you face, protecting you from all who would harm you. But I am not and I cannot._

_Please. I miss you._

_Legolas_

Hermione folded the letter up and held it to her chest, smiling, knowing that she was not alone in her worry and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am so sorry for making you wait. I hate being tired all the time! I also am aware that this is far below my length standards. Sorry, loves.<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	5. Sleepless

Hermione and Ginny said goodnight, but the brunette knew she wouldn't fall asleep easily. Not tonight. Tonight, she would be longing for a pair of slender arms around her.

She longed for something she could not yet have. As such, it amazed her exactly how easily slumber overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>Sunlight drew her eyes, nearly blinding her in this mist-filled dream. The scent of wildflowers enveloped her, and she finally saw who had brought her here.<p>

Arwen Undomiel. Her sister.

"Can you feel it, Hermione, the change, the shifting in the wind?"

With a soft smile, she replied, "I feel it, sister."

"A great evil stirs awake once more, inhibiting my sight. I can see the others no longer."

"Nor can Luna see Frodo and Sam," Hermione answered. "Her gift from our grandmother is drawn into the Great Eye."

"It is expected."

"Why did Father send me away, Arwen? Why was I raised by humans with no knowledge of magic?"

Arwen bit her lower lip, studying the profile of her far-younger sister. "_Ada_ looked into your future and saw a great darkness, similar to this one, but stronger. It was seeking you, so it could destroy you." Inhaling shakily, she wrapped an arm around Hermione. "The shadow in this world is growing at an alarming rate. I do not think…"

"It's all right, sister. It is a peril we both knew would be felt."

* * *

><p>Hermione jolted up in her sleeping bag, wand raised. She could not explain the sheer panic she felt, but she knew only one thing could solve it.<p>

Slowly, she extracted a pale blue gown from her beaded bag and slipped it on, tying her hair back before she swept from Ginny's bedroom. She practically ran down the stairs in her haste, skirt and sleeves billowing around her. It felt good to wear something so soft and elegant once more.

The thin crescent moon lit the yard just enough for her to see the path she needed to take. Before long, she had flung the shed door open and the velvet covering in a pool of softness on the floor.

It was night in Rohan as well. Aragorn, who seemed sleepless, was just passing in front of the mirror. In a single, fluid motion, Hermione was through the mirror and following closely behind him, her footsteps silent upon the floor.

As the two stopped just beyond the doors of the Golden Hall of Meduseld, Aragorn extracting his pipe in the same moment, Hermione simply had to say something.

"Did you lose your hearing recently?"

Two pairs of brilliant blue eyes found her, quite suddenly. She hadn't even seen Legolas standing near the edge of the stone walkway; his navy velvet-like cloak had hidden him from view, blending with the sky beyond him.

"Hísiven?"

"Not quite. In this form, I am Hermione, no more, no less. Smartest witch of my year at Hogwarts, certainly, but until the time comes, I cannot return completely. I have many things to do."

Aragorn said nothing, but embraced her for a moment, before he let Legolas anywhere near her.

The Elf brushed his fingertips across her cheekbones and smiled. There was only one word to describe the brilliant fire in his eyes: joy.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you. Tell you some things."

"Then speak," Aragorn said, standing at her side.

"The worst hell of this war has yet to be seen. I saw it…the first night after I was taken back. When this war – no, these wars have ended, the word itself might as well have no meaning."

"What do you mean, these wars?"

Legolas clapped a hand to Aragorn's shoulder. "A war has sprung in the other world."

"It had already begun before we met, Legolas. Three of we five who entered this world from Hogwarts must take up a quest not so different from the one upon Frodo's shoulders," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "I am one of those."

"Who is to accompany you?"

"Harry and Ron. I cannot tell them everything that happened here. I trust you to understand why."

"You need to keep their trust. How will they feel when you tell them?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, the usual. Harry will feel betrayed, Ron will be his jealous self, and everyone else will think I've lost my mind." She bit her lip, and added, "There is more."

"Speak."

"In a few months, in the other world, I will need you. You will have to cross through the mirror. I have no details to provide, save that you will be needed," she said softly. "Now, before my absence is noticed, I need to go back."

Legolas kissed her cheek. "Soon."

"Soon," Hermione nodded, turning to walk back into the Hall. 'But,' she thought, 'it wouldn't feel right, not saying hello to anyone else.' So instead of going straight back through the mirror, she nudged Éowyn awake.

The blonde's brown eyes, the same shade as Ginny's, opened and stared in pure shock. The two sat frozen for just a moment, before they embraced as old friends do.

"How would you like to attend a wedding ceremony?" Hermione asked. "I will make a perfect dress for you."

"That would be enjoyable."

"Cross through the mirror at sunrise tomorrow." Hermione's eyes then were drawn to a door at the back of the hall. "I must leave. Remember: sunrise tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

The blonde nodded, eyelids drooping already, as the brunette slipped away through the mirror. As she expected she would, she knew an immediate longing to turn around. Stubbornly, she threw the velvet across the glass and started walking.

A short, sudden tapping sound made her turn back and pull the cloth away once more.

Éowyn stood there, wrapped in a blanket.

"You didn't answer my question," she said softly.

"Oh," Hermione muttered. "I just kept out of sight until I was sure that he wouldn't see me until I chose to reveal myself. If I hadn't done that, everyone would have died and Rohan would be no more."

Éowyn nodded. "Thank you."

"No thanks is required. I was doing as I was meant to do."

Tentatively, the blonde put her hand through the space which should have been inhabited by glass. Hermione helped her through, slow and easy.

"Then the kingdom of Rohan is indebted to you, no matter how my uncle might try to deny it," Éowyn said. "Maybe the kingdom will be indebted to me one day."

"They will be. I'm sure of it," Hermione said. "Now. If you plan to attend this wedding, then perhaps you should meet those who will pretend to be your family."

"Why is it necessary?"

"Because our world is just as war-torn as yours."

* * *

><p>When Molly awoke to prepare breakfast, Hermione and Éowyn were seated at the dining room table enjoying mugs of hot cocoa. They spoke softly, and did not notice the woman until she started gathering food items.<p>

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, grinning.

"Good morning, Hermione. Who's your friend?"

"I was hoping you could do me a big, huge favor. You see…Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, and myself were somewhere else for a long time. But we never technically left this place. We travelled there with a spell, and came back through…well, through death. Anyway, I met Éowyn there." The blonde raised a hand in greeting.

"Then how is she here now?"

"Mr. Weasley was given instructions on how to build a portal. That's what he was working on in the shed out there for so long." Hermione laughed softly, tapping her short nails against the mug. "She's never even tasted hot cocoa. And she didn't know how to cut the watermelon I got through with her.

"What this has to do with you, Mrs. Weasley, is that she has the same eye color as you and Ginny."

"Let me guess," Mrs. Weasley said, flicking her wand lightly. The bacon spread itself over the pan in a single layer. "She'd like to attend the wedding, and you think I could pass her off as a relative of mine."

"A niece, perhaps. She's about Charlie's age."

"Well, you're lucky I have an older sister who currently lives in Barcelona, and that she's got two boys older than Charlie and one daughter about his age."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. If Molly actually had a niece about the same age as Eowyn, it might be easier to accomplish.

For the next few hours, the trio of ladies discussed the specifics of Eowyn's identity. Her temporary name, that which she would meet the rest of the Weasleys by, was Erin. It was as close a name as they could think of to her real name, besides using the pretty but archaic name that was hers.

Not thirty minutes after making this decision did Arthur Weasley walk down the stairs. He looked from his wife, to his daughter's dearest friend, then to the White Lady of Rohan, and back again five times before bowing slightly.

"Lady Éowyn," he said softly. "What an honor to have you here."

"It is nothing, Arthur. Hermione," she grinned, "has invited me to your son's wedding."

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Arthur relaxed into his normal self, kissed his wife, and said a fond farewell to Hermione and Éowyn.

Bill Weasley came down next. Éowyn gasped at the scars upon his face, but Hermione just whispered the explanation in her ear. Understanding and curiosity dawned in her eyes then.

"Hello, Mum," Bill said, kissing his mother's cheek and taking a prepared plate.

"That was for your cousin, William Arthur Weasley. Just because you're getting married in five days' time does not give you the right to take a plate intended for a relative you haven't seen in a long, long time!"

Éowyn and Hermione shared a conspiratorial glance. Maybe this would work better than any other plan after all.


	6. Escape

**I know that this is far from normal. I'm skipping ahead to Harry's presence. I need to keep everything relevant.**

**So very sorry I vanished for so long. It was not an intended absence.**

**Very well. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sewing like mad since Éowyn had begun her dancing back and forth between Rohan and Great Britain. She had two gowns to craft and minimal time in which to complete them! Harry and Ron kept trying – unsuccessfully, of course – to pull her from the room she spent most of her days in.<p>

Only three others were ever really allowed in, though – Molly, Éowyn, and Ginny. She'd been toying with the idea of inviting one of the hobbits, or perhaps even Legolas. But she knew that would never work. The questions, the awkward stares…it would be too much of a hassle.

That didn't mean she couldn't visit him every night before going to bed.

They'd easily moved the mirror up to Ginny's bedroom the very morning after the isolated sneak-out incident. Ron, Harry, and the rest of the house thought it was just a normal mirror, per a conversation with Aragorn and a strange discovery. If one side were covered in cloth, the other turned to normal glass.

Hermione thought it was the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

But now, she had more to worry about.

She knew that this odd peace was just the calm before the storm to most. To her, Ginny, Luna, and Harry, it was the eye of the storm, and the worst was yet to come. Hermione's visions had grown far more intense, detailing incredible violence. It was all she could do to keep the worst ones from the others. Premonitions of violent deaths, of deaths within the family, and more. She hated keeping these things from the people she felt were more of a family than either her Muggle family or her Elven family. Neither one really could be considered true family. The Weasleys could.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Hermione, Éowyn, and Ginny were all getting dressed in the same room, a feat they'd barely managed to accomplish, what with the redhead's status as bridesmaid. They'd had to agree on a final check with Fleur, to make sure that neither Hermione nor Éowyn would outshine the bride.<p>

"I can't wait for tonight," Hermione said.

"Honestly, neither can I," Eowyn replied. Ginny was in the nearby bathroom, taking care of her hair.

"We need to refresh the safety precautions," Hermione said, yanking the velvet cover from the mirror. Merry sat guard this time.

"Hermione!" he greeted enthusiastically, leaping through the space to embrace the woman.

"Hello, Merry. Can you…hey! Detach and go get Aragorn. We need to talk safety," she said, shoving him back toward the mirror playfully.

"Of course!" And with that, Merry was off, returning less than a minute later, Aragorn and Legolas at his sides.

"All right. We've gone over this twice now, but I just need to make sure you got it. Éowyn, when the Patronus lands in the center of the dance floor, what do you do?"

"Wait patiently for it to finish speaking," was her immediate answer.

"And when it has finished?"

"Make a mad dash for the house. Fred and George have been explicitly instructed to ensure that nothing happens to me."

"Precisely," Hermione said before turning to the mirror. "Aragorn, when Éowyn jumps through the mirror, you will…?"

"Cover the mirror on our end with the velvet, remain in my spot, and maintain silence until a knocking notifies me that all is well, and the velvet can be removed."

"Good. And if someone else is on watch?"

"They are to do the same."

Hermione clapped her hands together. "I think we're ready for tonight!"

* * *

><p>The wedding was flawless. The only problem was Ron. As per usual, he expected her to hang on his every word, no matter how idiotic it sounded. Finally, she landed in a chair beside Éowyn, smiling happily at her fortune of escaping the ginger.<p>

"I've honestly had all I can take of Ron's presence. First he gets jealous over the presence of an ex-boyfriend, who just happens to be a celebrity in this world, when he has absolutely no right to be so! Then, of course, he dragged me onto the dance floor so he wouldn't have to put up with him. I'm thoroughly done with this," Hermione said.

Only moments later, her eyes were drawn skyward by a silvery shape.

"Get ready," she muttered to Éowyn. Raising a hand, she gestured Fred Weasley closer, from where he stood not six feet away.

"What's the problem, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm thoroughly glad we chose to divulge the truth to you and George. It's about time to get Éowyn out," she replied in a whisper.

"What gives you that idea?"

The silver Patronus then fell through the canopy. The dancers froze. Hermione leapt up, pulling her wand from within the bodice of her dress and hurrying into the crowd, seeking out either Harry or Ron.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

These words, ominous though they were, spurred Hermione to move faster. The wedding guests were in a violent panic, dashing off in various directions, Disapparating on the spot. The enchantments cocooning the Burrow had been broken.

The first to collide against her was Harry. They clung to each other's hands, shouting over the din for Ron. There was no other choice – they would never get far as just a duo.

Suddenly, the two boys were clinging to Hermione's arms, and she turned on the spot, Disapparating to the first place in her mind.

* * *

><p>That night, as Hermione lay waiting for sleep to take her, the ring on her right hand warmed, alerting her that communication was being attempted. She raised her hand, reading the Elvish characters with a grin.<p>

_Éowyn is safely in her bed here. How do you fare?_

Hermione dug into the bag at her side, extracting a metal-tipped quill and removing the ring gently before wiping across the original message and carving a new one.

_Safe, whole, stuck with two idiot males. But fine. You?_

She could almost feel his laughter, despite the vast distance and the veil-like barrier between their worlds. It thrummed through her, eliciting a responding laugh from herself.

_I am quite well, despite the ominous feel of the air. Pippin has seen the Eye._

As she read the words, she could feel her eyes widening.

_How?_

It was all she could scratch out on the surface while remaining proper.

Only a moment passed before a new reply appeared.

_A palantír, the same one Saruman used to control Théoden from afar._

That certainly was ominous. She had seen that thing in her visions into Saruman's tower. It was a dangerous object at its best, and certainly not the best thing to be in a hobbit's hands.

_What will Gandalf do concerning this?_

_He's already run to Gondor with the young Halfling. Will keep you informed. Good luck._

_Same to you. Galu. __Ollo vae._

She slipped the ring back onto her hand and snuggled into the pillow, returning her left hand to the place it had been until the message had arrived. But before she could allow sleep to overtake her, another message appeared.

_Na lû e-govaned vîn. Le melin._

With a smile, she closed her eyes and let the weariness of the day's events overtake her.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when the knocking finally came, the knocking that told Legolas and Aragorn both that all was well beyond the mirror. They swept the velvet away and Legolas gazed into the honey-brown eyes of Ginevra Weasley.<p>

"Your family is well, Ginny?" he asked.

The redhead nodded gently, smiling faintly. She had seen much. "_Yes. Fred and George have placed the ghoul Ron asked them to disguise in his bed. We have reason to believe that the Death Eaters visited Hermione's childhood home, only to find it absolutely deserted. And Harry…well, the three of them got out entirely unscathed. I witnessed their Disapparition myself."_

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "How fares the rest of your family?"

"Aside from the gap that has replaced George's ear starting to bleed again about thirty minutes into the Death Eaters' search of the home, perfectly fine._"_

"I am glad. Stay safe."

"And you as well, Legolas."

It was with these parting words that Legolas covered the mirror on his side with velvet once more. There was much to do, and not really a lot of time to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me for making you wait so long for this. I've been insanely busy, what with starting college classes on the Monday after this, reading an unusual amount of novels in comparison to usual, and trying to write an original story.<strong>

**To my usual reviewers,**_** and to the new kids who have given their input – goheno nin. Le melin!**_

**Much love, as always,**

**xHx**


	7. Dream

**I know you must get tired of me saying it, but I love it when my readers tell me what they think. I am so pleased to have so many followers, and so many rabid readers. The story will jump through time from now on, to points of interest as I see them for Legolas and Hermione.**

**This chapter connects two huge events in each one's own battle. Read on to find out what!**

* * *

><p>Meticulous planning was not even enough to leave Hermione at ease. What they were about to do today was still incredibly dangerous.<p>

She could not stress this enough to Ron, who had begun asking questions about the silver ring she wore and often paused whatever she was doing to caress. Harry, however, had been given the reason and subsequently told Ron to drop it. Nothing they did today would spoil their disguises.

Hermione had planned quite carefully for this, but there were still millions of variables. What if questions that Hermione could not possibly answer.

But that was what they faced.

Already, the Polyjuice Potion was primed in the three glasses, hairs added for the three unsuspecting Ministry employees they would be impersonating, and Hermione was combing her hair in preparation for being the neatly-dressed woman in the bunch.

Harry, though…he knew more than he'd let on at the wall of Helm's Deep.

"When are you planning to tell Ron?" he asked in a whisper as she worked on her hair. She hid in a curtained segment of the warehouse near the Ministry entrances.

"I will share when I have no other choice but to inform him of the truth, Harry. To inform him now would be detrimental to our cause," she replied.

Harry said nothing, so she came out of the curtains and handed out the Polyjuice Potion cups.

* * *

><p>All was calm in the kingdom of Rohan.<p>

Legolas was starting to hate the calm. When it was calm was when he could think on what he was currently missing out on with Hísiven. As had become his habit, he gently caressed the diamond and silver pendant that rested against his chest, blue eyes scanning each and every person in his vicinity.

He knew that this calm was actually, honestly, a good thing. He just hated it. It wasn't right, not at all. Something was going to go wrong.

Or perhaps right.

All had been silent from Hermione through the shared rings. He had strung his beside the pendant, so that no awkward questions would arise, but some had taken to inspecting him when he was silent. He had to be careful.

The last message he had received from Hísiven had informed him that she would be out of contact for at least a day or two. He knew not to worry about her, but, honestly, he couldn't help it. She was _his_ to worry about, no one else's.

It was all he could do to hope that his little beloved was all right.

* * *

><p>Hermione was so nervous. Umbridge had snared her, taking her right to the place that, if she didn't know any better, would call the toad-woman's lair. It was one of the Ministry courtrooms, the one that had been designated to the whole Muggle-born Registration Committee, as insane as it was.<p>

She couldn't help but feel as though she could be sitting in the same chair, facing off with Dolores Jane Umbridge over her parentage, should the potion wear off. She knew it was true, that she had been given the most dangerous role in this infiltration. She was the only one who could even hope to wrap her hand around the locket, which sat prominently around the neck of the woman in bright pink.

Even as she sat, shaking in fear, she could feel her heart racing and wondered what her Legolas, her beloved, was doing just now. But as much as she wanted to find out, it was too risky. If she pulled the silver ring from her pocket, it would give away far too much.

She could only hope that all was well.

* * *

><p>Legolas hated waiting.<p>

Even the smallest bit of news, or the lightest feeling, was enough for him. The silence was what worried him more than her total calm when talking about infiltrating an enemy stronghold. It might not have been something he was totally familiar with, but he knew enough. The problem with her plan was the fact that she didn't know who she would be impersonating, and as such would not be able to know everything that would be expected of her.

For all he knew, she was sitting in a place she did not want to be in, surrounded by enemies that he could not help her fight. There was really no way to find out the truth. Not until the next time she used their rings' pure connection.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later<em>

The protective enchantments had been in place for a number of hours. Harry was outside the tent, on watch. Ron was snoring on a bunk across the tent.

And Hermione lay awake on her bunk, separated from the others by a curtain, trying to think of what to tell Legolas about the way things had gone.

Thankfully, though, he broke the silence.

_Are you all right?_

These simple four words made Hermione smile as she wiped across them and scratched a new message down.

_Whole, healthy, and thoroughly unharmed. Ron was injured during escape._

**Legolas, in the dim lighting of his corner of the Golden Hall, laughed softly, scratching out his own reply.**

_What happened?_

Hermione smirked.

_He splinched as we Apparated away – his arm is torn up._

**Legolas couldn't help but grin.**

_I don't understand the words, but I understand the principle. Take care._

Hermione smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, curling up into the bed and letting the unconsciousness of sleep take over. She knew that she would dream of him, just as she always did – a safe, innocuous dream of the two of them walking through various places from her time in this world. A dream where she told him stories of her adventures.

* * *

><p>The next day, Legolas didn't have much of anything to do.<p>

King Théoden let him sit in on any strategic talks he entertained, but refused him any chances to speak. So he reflected.

He was certain she thought they were simple dreams. He didn't dare inform her that they weren't. Keeping her happy and safe was the goal of these nightly visits. Sometimes, he let them bleed into his days, letting his utter peace with the fact that she still existed fill him.

And that was his primary goal with these nightly dreams.

To make sure his beloved was safe and whole.

He would never let her know, though.

This day felt…different. Strange. Like there was something changing. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that some of his Hermione's gift had rubbed off on him.

In the mid-afternoon, though, his suspicion was confirmed when Aragorn burst through the doors of the Golden Hall, shouting that the beacons of Minas Tirith had been lit.

_Looks like she really did rub off on me,_ he thought, smirking to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit, this was more fluff than anything else! In case anyone missed it, this chapter technically spanned two days. I hope it is all to your liking.<strong>

**Publishing this at midnight, however – I regret nothing!**

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	8. Potterwatch

**Yep, another chapter from the insane little lady.**

**Listening to some more emo-type music this time, because I know I'm gonna make some people mad with this update. I have a habit of that…**

**However, I hope you enjoy it!**

**xHx**

* * *

><p>Hermione was worried.<p>

She knew better. Legolas could handle himself. But she didn't know what was happening, and as such, she worried.

It had been some months since Legolas had contacted her through the rings, despite her constant evening urgings for a reply. She was afraid. They were both in the middle of world-changing wars. But if he had died, someone would have gotten word to her. Hell, she would have felt it!

_Merlin_, life as an elf was annoying!

A few small good things had happened amidst the past few months. The locket had been destroyed. Ron had returned. Some mysterious force had granted them possession of the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Whenever Hermione stood near the sword…she got an odd feeling. She often swore she could feel the tips of her ears reverting to their natural, pointed state in its presence. Yet she managed to shove the feeling off.

Earlier in the day, the trio had made a visit to the Lovegood house. Hermione had hoped to ask her dear friend to check up on Legolas, but, wouldn't you know it? She'd been kidnapped by the Death Eaters.

She could hear, in the main room of the tent, Ronald attempting to tune into some station on the wireless, while Harry, she knew, was outside on watch.

A very loud shout of triumph from Ron had her out of the bed and in the main room in less than three seconds.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, settling down next to him, eyes on the radio. She was hyperaware of his eyes on her trim figure. She didn't care.

"It's called _Potterwatch_," he said. "You need a password to get onto it: this one was 'Albus'"

"Interesting," Hermione responded, just as a familiar voice emitted from the speakers.

"…_apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."_

Hermione looked up at Harry, who had arrived in time to hear the last portion of the sentence. "That's Lee Jordan!"

"I know!" Ron said, grinning like an idiot. "Cool, eh?"

"…_now found ourselves another secure location, and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"_

"_Hi."_

"_Evening, River."_

"'River,' that's Lee. They've all got code names, but you can usually tell –"

"Shh!" Hermione insisted.

"_But before we hear from Royal and Romulus,"_ Lee continued, _"let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ and _Daily Prophet_ don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."_ The trio gazed at each other in sheer horror. _"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news._

"_Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse – more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than recreational sport under the new regime._

"_Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic._

"_Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."_

No one spoke. Hermione finally felt a sort of link to the world beyond their little tent, though the first real bits of news they'd had in such a long time were sad. She'd never met Tonks's father, but she knew Harry had. An unmistakable expression of grief colored the green-eyed wizard's face.

"_Thank you,"_ Lee said. _"And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."_

"_Thanks, River,"_ said the easily-recognized voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Knowing that Ron would, again, interrupt the program, she clapped her right hand over his mouth.

"_Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties. However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."_

Lee resumed speaking, _"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?"_

"_I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'"_ Kingsley replied. _"We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."_

"_Mê benthen,"_ Hermione whispered, grinning at the wireless. Ron looked at her funny for a moment.

"_Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess."_ Lee paused. _"And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature, 'Pals of Potter.'"_

"_Thanks, River."_

Hermione again clapped her hand to Ron's mouth, hissing, "We know it's Lupin!"

"_Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you have appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"_

"_I do,"_ Lupin said emphatically. _"There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."_

Hermione grinned. Lupin was an incredibly smart man, and it almost sounded as though he'd forgiven Harry for the incident at Grimmauld Place, in which Harry had called his former teacher and his father's remaining best friend a coward.

"_And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"_

"_I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit."_ He paused, as though uncertain about his next few words. _"And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."_

Hermione felt herself tearing up as she looked at her best friend, who stared back. "Nearly always right." And then Ron started rambling about Lupin and Tonks and their happy reunion, trailing off when he figured out that Lee was speaking again.

"…_and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?"_

"_Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of _The Quibbler_."_

"At least he's still alive!" Hermione heard Ron mutter.

"_We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid"_ – the trio shared a collective gasp, nearly missing the remainder of the sentence. This was a new development to Hermione – _"well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."_

"_I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?"_

"_It would tend to give you an edge. May I just add that while we here at _Potterwatch_ applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."_

"_Indeed they are, Romulus, so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to _Potterwatch_! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."_

"'_**Rodent'?"**_ said a fourth familiar voice, and the trio cried out in unison:

"Fred!"

"No, is it George?" Hermione said, leaning closer to the wireless.

"It's Fred, I think," Ron said, leaning in closer as whichever twin it was said,

"_I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier!'"_

Hermione grinned at the thinly-veiled ear joke. It was most likely that she was right, but she wouldn't rub it in.

"_Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"_

"_Yes, River, I can. As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."_

"_Which suits him,"_ commented Kingsley. _"The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."_

"_Agreed. So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a **basilisk**, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."_

For the first time in months, Hermione felt herself laugh. The twins' jokes were always good for bringing up the spirits of any within earshot of one.

"_And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?"_ Lee asked.

"_Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in? Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"_

"_Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier,"_ Lee said. _"Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."_

The dial on the radio spun, and the lights behind the tuning panel extinguished. But Hermione didn't need a vision to know that something was about to change. She let the boys talk as she tried to focus on the shift in what she called the Loom of Fate.

Then Harry's voice broke through her concentration.

"He's still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"

"Harry –" she began.

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol –"

"**Harry, NO!"**

"– demort's after the Elder Wand!"

_No, no, nonononono! _Hermione thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops! Cliffie! Sorry, readers. No Legolas this time. Instead I bring you to Potterwatch. However, faithful readers of the books know <em>exactly<em> where this is leading, but they're still missing one teensy little inclusion.**

**What will it be? Find out next time!**

**Much love,**

**xHx**

**P.S. The entire Potterwatch broadcast was hand-typed in a near-exact mimicry of the original text in the USA version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I only changed the formatting from plain to italicized with bold font for emphasized words or phrases. It does NOT belong to me. However, Hermione's little blurb of Elvish during the broadcast is a formal _Well spoken_ for Kingsley's words.**


	9. Trouble

**I'm on a Hermione/Legolas streak tonight…**

* * *

><p>"The name's Taboo!"<p>

Ron's words were barely registering to Hermione. Her eyes focused upon the slim silver ring on her right hand.

It was warm.

The link was restored!

She raised it to her eyes and read its words as Ron spoke.

_Boe gin eithad?_

Breathing a short sigh, she smoothed her thumb across it and scratched in its place swiftly:

_Trastad! Gin iallon, goheno nin. Gi melin._

She slipped the ring into her sock as Ron extinguished the lights.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" The rasping voice was like death over her shoulder. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Hermione, acting on sudden instinct, whipped out her wand and loosing a Stinging Jinx upon Harry's face. _The least they recognize of you, the better,_ she thought, wishing she could broadcast it to him alone. In her sock, the ring burned viciously. Legolas seemed furious.

She vowed to explain everything to him, if they survived this night.

* * *

><p>The following few minutes were a blur of screams and thudding fists. Hermione struggled and shrieked. She certainly hated being treated like filth, as she had for most of her life in the Wizarding world.<p>

"Search the tent!"

She wished she were in Middle-earth again, racing on horseback, or on foot, with Legolas, listening to Gimli's irritating complaints, sparring with Aragorn (knives to sword), seeking Gandalf's sage advice…anywhere but where she was.

"I _said_," Fenrir Greyback said, leaning over Harry near her, "what happened to you?"

"Stung," Harry replied. "Been stung."

"Yeah, looks like it."

"What's your name?"

"Dudley," Harry answered immediately.

"And your first name?"

"I – Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior," Greyback said, turning to Ron. "And what about you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike."

"Like 'ell you are," said the one called Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike. 'e's put a bit of work our way."

One of them punched him.

"I'b Bardy," Ron said, spitting up a bit of blood. "Bardy Weadley."

"A Weasley? So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend…"

Hermione took a trembling breath and said, "Penelope Clearwater." She knew her terror filled her voice.

"What's your blood status?"

"Half-blood."

"Easy enough to check," Scabior said. "But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age –"

"We'b lebt."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ignore everything. She was aware that she was not alone, where she was, but she didn't care. She would rather anything than this…place.

* * *

><p>Being face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange was not something Hermione had ever wanted to repeat. She'd done it once, at Helm's Deep, in the heat of battle. Chopped off her wand hand and slit her throat. But this…being at her complete mercy, in her domain…it was not the most enjoyable thing.<p>

Facing probable death at the hands of the Uruk-hai? Cakewalk.

Dying by the magic of Saruman, manipulating one of Legolas's arrows? Easy.

This was horror at its worst. Staring down an embodiment of insanity, just before she took off on a rampage, Stunning the various Snatchers.

So, when Narcissa ordered that the prisoners be taken into the cellar, Hermione thought she was safe.

"Wait."

That word out of Bellatrix's mouth was like a somber church-bell tolling for a funeral.

"All except…except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Ron shouted. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix slapped him and told him that, if Hermione died, he was next for questioning, being a blood traitor.

* * *

><p>Agony.<p>

Legolas could feel it.

How, he didn't know.

Hermione was in sheer agony.

As the battle raged around him, he felt her pain rip through him.

He could hear her screams, echoing in his sensitive ears.

As he fought vigorously for the freedom of his people, his Hermione was being tortured.

As the battle on the Pelennor Fields surged, the dead figures slaughtering any who crossed their path, Legolas wished he were somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Hermione became aware that she was changing.<p>

The torture…the agony…it still burned in her. But she was hyperaware that she was reverting to her natural nature, her natural self, the self she'd only ever been in Middle-earth.

When Bellatrix hauled her up from the floor, a blue fire glowed in her eyes.

"Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

"Actually," Hermione said, voice soft but echoing through the room, "we shall see just how unclean your soul is, Bellatrix."

Everyone froze. Bellatrix's knife bit into the flesh of Hermione's throat.

"What did you say to me?"

"Bitch," Hermione replied. "You say you do not remember me? You said I was…unworthy to wield a wand. And I killed you. With my knife."

Some of the others in the room looked terrified. One face, however, wore an expression of utter peace and tranquility, despite the situation.

Hermione.

Bellatrix released her Elven captive and stumbled back. "Not possible!"

"Very possible." Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Leave. Dobby, will you return for me?"

"Yes," came the squeaked reply.

Hermione began backing away from Bellatrix. She picked up the two discarded wands – Bellatrix's and Wormtail's – and leaned close to Harry. "Draco is about to attempt an ambush. Take his wand from him."

The green-eyed boy nodded lightly, just as the blond boy with fear in his eyes rushed at the two boys, the goblin, the house-elf, and the tall, regal elf that had been Hermione Granger. She had her hand twined with the goblin's, with Griphook's, and wore a confident smile.

The tussle between Harry and Draco was short, and immediately followed by the _crack_ of Apparition.

"You'll never defeat me, Bellatrix. Remember that."

The woman flung her knife. Hermione reached out with one hand and snatched it from the air, just as Dobby materialized at her side.

"You can't win."

Hermione took Dobby's hand, and the oddly-grouped trio Disapparated on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me!<strong>

**I was up until 2 AM writing this!**

**Translations of Elvish messages:**

**Legolas**

**Boe gin eithad?**

**Is it necessary to assist you? (formalized)**

**Hermione**

**Trastad! Gin iallon, goheno nin. Gi melin**

**Trouble! I cry out to you, forgive me. I love you. (also formalized)**

**Thank you for enduring the cliffhanger, **_**NorthernLights25**_** and **_**AdonnennielZillah**_**, even with how short it was.**

**Much love, as always,**

**xHx**


	10. Truth

**And now, we return to your regularly scheduled program of Legolas and Hermione.**

**This is probably the most important chapter, as it outlines what is to come for our favorite bunch of misfits. It also details precisely why Hermione was without contact with Legolas for…months upon months.**

**This time, I will not be supplying translations. Most of this chapter was written without web access. As such, I couldn't find them all when I needed them. Sorry!**

**Oh, and…you're welcome. For saving Dobby.**

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her eyes as Dobby took her to their destination. The knife, now tucked into her pocket, would have killed the small, imp-like elf. She knew that. She was tempting fate by saving his life, but she honestly no longer cared. She was a regal Elf from Middle-earth. Her name was Hísiven Rhovanel. She was the Wild Star of the Elven people.<p>

Fate no longer mattered to her, in mind at the least.

Ron was the first one to reach her.

"Are you all right? What the hell happened to you?!"

Hermione shook her head and walked past him, not caring that she was probably pissing him off as she did so. She had one goal. Bill Weasley.

Harry, however, pulled her to the side. "Guess who's inside, covered in black blood?"

Hermione gasped. _Is it true?_ She then made a mad dash for the house, leaving Griphook the goblin and Dobby the house-elf to Harry and Ron. The house shook as she slammed the door open, eyes finding the tall Elf near the kitchen door. A wide grin broke out on her face. She didn't even look at Bill or Fleur. Legolas was the only thing that mattered right now.

"_Gwannas lû and, Hisiven,"_ Legolas greeted softly, walking over to her, caressing her cheeks, before turning back to the others in the room. Specifically Fleur. _"Gin eston?"_

"_Ú-iston," _Fleur replied in smooth Elvish.

"_Man i eneth gîn?"_ Legolas inquired.

"_I eneth nîn Fleur. Im Fauniel eston."_

"_Man i theled i cheniog edhellen?"_

"_Naneth nîn pêd edhellen,"_ Fleur answered. Her Elvish was flawless, without pause.

"_A! I enethen Legolas."_ He smiled at the quarter-Veela, obviously unaware of who he gazed upon, and inquired, _"Agoreg edhel?"_

"_Uin edhel,"_ she answered, after a long pause. Hermione could scarcely believe it. Fleur Delacour knew Elvish!

Bill was obviously surprised by this as well, as he was staring at his wife with wide eyes. When she took notice of this, she smacked her hand against the back of Legolas's head. "Can't you see that her husband is sitting there, looking at the three of us like we're crazy?"

Legolas just laughed. "She invited it upon herself! It was her choice not to reveal that she knew the language of our people."

"Eet is true," Fleur said. "I believed William would think I was insane."

Bill wisely stayed silent. Hermione, glancing at the front door, pulled Legolas toward the nearest hiding place – a closet.

"What is the problem?" he asked lightly.

"The problem is that Ronald is still unaware that you exist. We need to tread carefully. I do not know how he will react. I just know it's not going to be pretty." She pressed a kiss to his cheek very gently, smiling faintly. "I know we can handle him, though."

"Ronald?"

"Also known as Ron around here. He was Rothrandir there. Just, don't worry about him." She took a deep breath and added, "Harry knows. He saw more than we thought."

"Or he overheard us talking at some point," Legolas proposed. Hermione had to concede that eavesdropping was Harry's style. It was also easy with that cloak of his.

With a shake of her head, she grinned. "Shall we?"

"Nothing can be worse than the odds at Helm's Deep," he replied, taking her hand gently.

The sight before them as they entered the main room of the cottage was pretty basic: Ron with a cup of tea in front of him, Fleur at the stove, Bill chopping vegetables.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, directing her question at Bill, hoping to avoid the confrontation sure to come from Ron within the next few seconds.

"He wanted to take a walk with Dobby. Said to tell you to join them at the waterline," the eldest Weasley boy replied. "And to bring Legolas with you."

With a huff, Hermione started leading Legolas out. Ron was rather oblivious, or making a point to ignore the pair. Or he was in shock after the events at Malfoy Manor. Once they were out of the cottage, though, Legolas wound his arm around her waist and sighed.

"I feared I would never see you again," Legolas said softly.

Hermione sighs. "It was a possibility. I couldn't warn you, but I think the whole changing thing helped me escape. And save Dobby."

"Dobby?"

Hermione's expression would have been comical in any other setting. She didn't know how to explain it to him, what Dobby was and what she thought he really was in comparison to what his race was called. She'd been thinking about that often since conversation had ceased with Legolas.

The beginning of her sentence was as graceful as an African elephant in a pit of molasses.

"Uhm…well…it's kind of hard to explain," Hermione said.

"Try, for me?"

"Basically, the Wizarding world calls his race house-elves, but they're nothing like elves, they're more like imps or brownies or something. They're treated like servants. I've been trying to free them all, but it's failing miserably because the house-elves don't seem to want the freedom as it is offered. The only one who's ever been freed and is enjoying his freedom is Dobby. Harry freed him in our second year of schooling, after he destroyed a basilisk deep underneath the school and nearly died in doing so. Ginny was involved in that." This was all said very rapidly, so Legolas was forced to focus to hear every word distinctly.

"That…is complicated," Legolas replied, nodding slightly for emphasis. "But it makes sense enough."

* * *

><p>Harry and Dobby weren't far from the house, at the water's edge. The house-elf seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.<p>

"Hermione, Legolas," Harry greeted. He didn't look all that happy.

"What did you need, Harry?"

"To talk to the both of you about Ron. He'd not going to be pleased."

"I already knew that, Harry." Muttering for a moment in Elvish, Hermione then added, "Why do you think I kept it from him so long?"

"He thought you were after me, Hermione. That's what the locket did to him. It showed him _us_, kissing and…other things…" Harry looked ashamed, but he pressed on. "He'll be suspicious of anything you say to him. He might have destroyed the locket and faced that fear, but he has yet to face this sort of situation."

"A scenario that he cannot break through," Hermione said.

"Exactly. You should have told him from the first, not waiting so long. He'll try even harder to win you over."

"He won't succeed," Legolas said, his right hand drifting subconsciously toward one of his knives. Hermione gently placed her hand over his, stopping him from drawing the weapon.

"We'll handle it when it comes to it, Legolas, but for now…I think I owe Dobby an explanation."

"You do."

The house-elf's squeaking voice shocked her for a moment. She'd nearly forgotten that he stood right next to Harry.

"Harry, could I talk to him…alone?"

"Of course." And he led Legolas away, though, most obviously, the Elf was reluctant to depart.

Hermione sat down next to the house-elf, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. She marveled at the silken texture of her hair, the point of her ear, and the strange rush of sensation she got at the light brush of flesh to her ear-tip.

"You are one of the regal ones," Dobby said, sitting down where he stood.

"The regal ones?"

"The beautiful ones, some would say. An ancient race of elves once thought to be lost to eternity's touch."

"Ah," Hermione said, crossing her ankles.

"Why did you grab the knife from the air?"

"I knew it would kill you." She inspected her hand; she'd grabbed Bellatrix's knife by the blade, and the mark it made had already healed and faded. "It's part of a family thing, something I inherited from my true parents. My father can seek the future's truths at will. I have to wait for things to come to me. Some things are easier – your death at Bellatrix's hand, for example. I've known that it was coming since you helped Kreacher subdue Mundungus."

"Thank you, Hermione. But that isn't your real name, is it?"

"You can continue to call me Hermione – the hobbits do."

Dobby nodded. "Thank you, again, for saving my life."

Hermione pulled the house-elf into a tight hug. "It was nothing, at all, Dobby. Now, let's go explain this to Ron. He's already upset."

* * *

><p>Harry and Legolas walked side by side behind the cottage in silence. Neither seemed to know what to say, until Legolas decided to speak.<p>

"Hermione saw your body at Helm's Deep," he said.

"She did?" Harry said, tugging at his scarf.

"Yes. She, in fact, landed next to your severed head when the wall exploded."

Harry grimaced. "That's no good," he said. "I'm surprised she didn't tell me about it."

"She knew you were burdened with thoughts darker than that – she didn't want to worry you further."

"That would be Hermione's nature," Harry said, picking up a flat rock from the hillside, dusting it off with his fingers, and tucking it into his pocket. "She keeps the personal stuff hidden and rarely, if ever, talks about it."

"She talks to me," Legolas said.

"You're the exception, not the rule, Legolas."

Hermione was approaching, hand in hand with the small creature that was given the name of elf in this world. A soft smile adorned her features, but Ron seemed to have finally realized what was going on. A shout was heard from inside the cottage, followed by the slamming-open of the front door and Ron running out, brandishing the wand he himself had won – Wormtail's wand.

He was not heading for Hermione.

He was heading for Legolas.

* * *

><p>It took Hermione a split second to realize what Ron had in mind. In that second, she dropped Dobby's hand, drew Bellatrix's wand from her pocket, and started running.<p>

She'd forgotten how fast she could be. It should not have surprised her so, but it did. She stood in front of Legolas in less than ten seconds, just a moment before Ron reached him. He raised his wand, aiming for the bridge of Legolas's nose, while Hermione pressed the tip of Bellatrix's wand under his chin.

"Drop it, if you know what's good for you, Ron," she said, voice calm despite the murderous undertone of her words.

"It was supposed to be you and me, Hermione! You and me until the end," he growled, not lowering the wand. "It still would be you and me if _he_ didn't exist."

"So you'd be willing to murder him in front of me?" Hermione said, tilting her head. "Even you aren't that thick."

Ron moved his wand, lowering it to Hermione's heart. "You're right – I'm not that thick."

Legolas moved even faster than he had when Gimli had been threatened by the Rohirrim, notching an arrow and drawing the bow, arrow-point in Ron's face.

"Apparently, Ron, you are," Hermione said, lowering her wand. "Drop it."

And Ron finally listened, slipping the wand into his pocket. "This isn't over," he said, gesturing to the pair before turning back to return to the cottage.

"I think that went well," Hermione said.

"It went as best it could go, I admit. I expected him to curse you both," Harry said. "You survived the first burst."

"Let's hope it's the only one," Legolas said, sweeping Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied, caressing the edge of his jaw before kissing him. Quite violently.

Harry tried to interrupt them three times before giving up and walking back to the cottage, taking Dobby along with him. He knew that there was no benefit to interrupting this reunion.

* * *

><p>Less than two hours later, Hermione and Legolas lounged on a couch in the sitting room. Bill, Fleur, and almost all the other houseguests sat around them in chairs. Eight others had joined the group – five of them leaned against walls, while three sat on the floor in the middle of the room.<p>

"Why does this conference require my sister's presence?" Éomer said, folding his arms.

"As I said, Éomer, she is essential to planning. She is a ferocious fighter, despite what you might think," Hermione said. "Just the same, Merry and Pippin were needed here because they are essential to the advancement of this part of history."

"Well, Pip, it looks like we might get a chance," Merry said. The younger hobbit punched him in the shoulder.

"Boys, relax – you will have your chance," Hermione said. "Perhaps a meal would be advantageous to the both of you?" The hobbits nodded vigorously. "Fleur, if you wouldn't mind humoring me on this?"

"Eet is no trouble," Fleur said. "Merry, Pippin, come along." The two hobbits followed her into the kitchen, and Éowyn joined Hermione and Legolas on their couch.

"Why is my house a go-between for you again, Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Because we can't go to the Burrow without severe risk, and you've saved us the only real trouble – you have the mirror here," Hermione said. "We are here, and they had the mirror on hand, as I asked them to. Besides, I have a few questions for Gandalf."

"Then ask them, Hísiven."

It was the first time the oldest wizard in the room had spoken, and the first time Bill had gotten a good look at him as well. The expression on his face said it all – he thought that Gandalf _was_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"There's all the time in the world for your questions later, Bill," Hermione said softly. "Gandalf, I spent a number of months out of contact with your world. I was trying to make these rings, these gifts from Lady Galadriel, work properly. I tried every day for the first two months. Why?"

Gandalf leaned on his staff. "So that was the shifting of power I felt," he muttered.

"A shifting of power? What does that mean?"

"It is much the same as what happened when Lord Elrond sent you to live here, Hísiven. Using an ancient kind of magic, one that even I have no knowledge of, he forced a complete end to contact between the two worlds. I suspect he worked with Dumbledore to accomplish this."

"Who would do it now, though?"

"Sauron and You-Know-Who could be working together," Ron said softly. It was the first time he'd said a word in Hermione's presence since the incident earlier in the day.

"A working relationship between the two Dark Lords would be quite fearsome indeed," Aragorn said.

"I suspect it's more than that," Hermione said. "I was far too easily able to access Saruman, and he knew exactly who I was. I think there is something worse in store for us, something unforeseeable."

"That _is_ troublesome," Éowyn said. "Brother, your thoughts?"

Éomer shifted uncomfortably, but another spoke instead – a Man with red hair, clothed entirely in Gondorian armor.

"If I may speak, I must admit to understanding what Lady Hísiven is saying. It would truly be fearsome if, by some strange magic, the Dark Lord plaguing this land and the one plaguing ours had a connection of some kind."

"It would also explain how You-Know-Who was able to send his own soldiers at the exact same moment we departed," Harry added. "You look familiar."

"Understandably so," Gandalf said. "He was one of those who captured you in Gondor."

Harry's eyes went wide, and Ron's hand went to the wand in his pocket.

"Peace," Aragorn said. "He merely followed his orders."

"_Orders?!"_ Ron shouted, standing and removing the white scarf he wore every day, baring his mortal scar – a ring of faint pink around his neck, just half an inch below his jaw. "He chopped off my head!"

"On orders from his father, Lord Denathor. You will probably be most pleased to know, Ronald, that Lord Denathor is dead. Faramir, a brother of Boromir, is here to represent his people's interests in this conference."

"He is Boromir's brother and he admits to agreeing with me?" Hermione said, laughing softly, despite the oddness of what she was saying. "That is most intriguing."

"I am not my brother, Lady Hísiven," Faramir said.

"That is not at all what I suggested, Faramir – I simply attribute attitudes like your brother's toward me to parental influence. It is simply a result of past experiences."

"Why do you need us here?" Gimli asked.

"It is simple. You – all of you – are necessary to the success of my plan to minimize losses in both of our upcoming battles, our upcoming wars. That requires extensive strategizing," Hermione said.

"Will you be helping with our diversion?" Aragorn asked. Legolas narrowed his eyes in his friend's direction.

"What diversion?"

"Legolas must not have informed you," Aragorn continued, shifting uncomfortably. He launched into a rough explanation of the plan of attack, detailing the objectives and the tactics that would be used. By the time he was done, Bill had half-dozed off, Fleur had returned from the kitchen, Merry and Pippin munching on the things Fleur had offered them, and Hermione was shaking her head in discouragement.

"Aragorn that is the stupidest plan I've ever heard out of your mouth. You expect Sauron to fall for it? He won't, not without a more carefully-laid-out plan! You're making it an easy victory for him."

"We're not changing our plan."

Hermione decided to give up then. She knew Aragorn would just do whatever he thought was necessary and ignore any advice she would give him.

* * *

><p>That night, when the moon was rising, Hermione and Legolas sat upon the seashore, staring up at the stars. She was settled upon his lap, with his arms loosely wound around her waist.<p>

"I missed this," she whispered softly. "Do you really think Sauron and You-Know-Who would be working together?"

"Well," Legolas said, "they have a common enemy – you. They could have worked together in more than one respect."

Hermione gasped. "The Death Eaters. Sauron and You-Know-Who could have collaborated to bring them to your world."

Legolas stayed silent.

"What's wrong?"

"It was only three days for me."

"What was only three days?"

"The silence between the rings." He lay back, taking her with him. "I didn't worry until my ring burned hot as the sun an hour before our battle for the city of Minas Tirith. I asked my question, you answered your answer, and I was furious. For just a moment, I was angry."

Hermione nodded and kissed his lips softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

And they lay there in silence for the remainder of the night, eventually falling into a relaxing half-slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Is it too much? Please R&amp;R – sorry for making you wait so long. .<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	11. Disguise

Hermione fidgeted in the long and ugly robes, messing with the wild curls that now topped her head and frowning.

"I'm never going to forget this," she muttered in Bellatrix's voice before she began trekking the hill in insane boots. "Not even if I live to see two-thousand years of these worlds."

Legolas was the only one present who would not be joining them on their utterly insane mission. He had been offered a place with the group, but had respectfully declined, saying he was needed for the diversion. He was the only person who could be trusted with their plan, because there would be no time to reveal it before the diversion was complete.

Even knowing the plan could not stop him from reacting to Hermione's temporary face, almost drawing an arrow.

"Legolas, it's me. Remember what was discussed earlier?"

He nodded, and the two began speaking together. _"Ú-firo i laiss e-guiledh. Galo Anor erin radedh. No gelin a velthin idh raid gîn. No vain in gwêw gîn. Radathon trî i thraw hen ned i postodh."_

Giving a nod of approval, Legolas circled Hermione. "It's flawless…"

"Of course it is," Hermione says. "That's the entire point of Polyjuice Potion, and this was the last of it."

Legolas nodded and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. _"De vaethor veleg. Dago i chyth, adh i beng nîn linnatha a magol dhîn."_

Hermione placed her hand lightly over his. _"De beng-vethor vên. No gelin idh raidedh, a no adel dhen i chwest. Boe i 'wên."_

Legolas pulled his hand from beneath hers, reached into the bag he held, and extracted Hermione's knives, Gred and Forge, and her bow. _"Faro vê."_ He said softly, handing her the weaponry.

"Thank you, Legolas. I promise, we will see each other again," Hermione said, sliding her weapons into the incredible expanded bag she carried with her. Legolas nodded slightly, before turning to leave.

"You shouldn't make promises you don't know that you can keep," Harry said.

"The same could be said for you, Harry, and your devil's bargain with Griphook. He's going to betray us. You and I both know that."

"I know. But it's the only path laid before us."

* * *

><p>Not too much later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood in a cave-like space in Knockturn Alley. Ron's transfigurations had been completed, and they were going over the plan again.<p>

"We've been through this a thousand times, Hermione," Harry hissed from where he crouched.

"You're right. Better to just go for it. Life is fragile."

The trio stood about for a moment, eyes downcast, as Griphook looked on. "You've said that eight times since the plan was set in stone," the goblin said. "Why?"

"We understand the fragility of life more than most people our age, even those who have lost someone to this war," Hermione said, straightening Ron's collar. The one thing they found impossible to hide with Transfiguration was the scar, the mortal scar left by the Gondorian axe. It was an easily-identifiable marking, and so had to be well-hidden.

"I'm not sure I follow you," the goblin said.

"Let's just say that things are not always as they seem, Griphook," Hermione stated. "We should get a move on."

* * *

><p>It just was not their day. Hermione could not think of a way she could have ruined things even further than she had. In spite of having a vague knowledge of what was to happen, she managed to cause more trouble than she ever would have if she were not part of the group.<p>

_Sure,_ she thought, _we got the Horcrux. We destroyed a magical landmark, caused a lot of people to die, and set loose a blind dragon in the process, but we got what we wanted. Should be enough, right?_

Sadly, they had lost the sword. They no longer had a way to destroy the Horcrux that Hermione clutched loosely in her right hand.

"This is just wonderful," Hermione muttered, opening her beaded bag and digging out a bundle of clothing that Legolas had handed over the night before. The clothes were those of a huntress of Middle-earth, similar to the ones she had worn upon her departure from Rivendell with the Fellowship. After taking a moment to conceal herself from the boys, she pulled off the oversized robes that were part of her disguise and pulled on the outfit with a happy grin.

When she finally removed the enchantments, she settled down in the middle of the group and counted the arrows contained within her quiver before strapping it and her knives to her back.

"Are you intending to get any sleep tonight, Hermione?" Ron asked softly.

"I don't think we'll be sleeping at all, Ron," she said, looking into the sky where the dragon had soared off not an hour ago. "We need to go to Hogwarts."

Both of them looked at Harry, who still stood in the exact place Hermione had left him before hiding to change clothes.

Suddenly, the ring upon Hermione's right ring finger warmed.

_It is done. Frodo and Sam are safe._

With a soft sigh, Hermione scratched out a reply.

_Please, do not reply. To the mirror. I shall see you shortly._

She took Ron and Harry's hands, oblivious, and turned on the spot, thinking of Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter I've written so far. Forgive me and review.<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**

**P.S., I'm doing translations again.**

**Together**  
><em>Ú-firo i laiss e-guiledh. Galo Anor erin radeg. No gelin a velthin idh raid gîn. No vain in gwêw gîn. Radathon trî i thraw hen ned i postodh.<em>  
>May the leaves of your life never die. May the Sun shine upon your path. May your paths be green and golden. May your winds be fair. I will find a way through this wilderness while you rest.<p>

**Legolas**  
><em>De vaethor veleg. Dago i chyth, adh i beng nîn linnatha a magol dhîn.<em>  
>You are a mighty warrior. Slay the enemies, and my bow shall sing with your sword.<p>

**Hermione/Hísiven**  
><em>De beng-vethor vên. No gelin idh raidedh, a no adel dhen i chwest. Boe i 'wên.<em>  
>You are a skillful bowman. May your paths be green and the breeze behind you. It is necessary that I leave<p>

**Legolas**  
><em>Faro vê.<em>  
>Hunt well.<p> 


	12. Strategy

Hermione looked around at the sea of faces that had greeted them from the portrait as she approached the girl she considered to be her sister – Ginny Weasley. The redhead stood up and embraced her roughly.

"How are you?" the younger asked softly, studying her best friend. "You've embraced your true nature, I see."

"I have, Gin," Hermione said softly, ruffling her dark, silken brown hair. "I'm still amazed that Neville recognized me."

"We know you that well, Hermione," Seamus said, jabbing his left fist into her shoulder in a playing gesture. "No amount of change can undo the little miss know-it-all we know and love!"

Every Gryffindor in the Room of Requirement cheered at this – or perhaps they were cheering the new arrivals. Bill and Fleur Weasley had just entered, followed by a motley bunch from Middle-Earth.

One tall, lithe, golden-haired figure seemed to fill Hermione's vision.

_I need a secluded, lockable room with a complete map of Hogwarts inside,_ she thought, blue eyes scanning the room as a pair of thin, wooden doors with bronzed horses for handles appeared on the far wall.

"Please," Hermione said, "excuse me. I need to strategize with my friends." She pulled away from the group and started toward the doors. "Legolas!" she called over the crowd, gesturing to the door before entering the room herself.

It was large enough to have accommodated the entire Council of Elrond, with enough chairs for all who had been present. Hermione, however, chose to settle in front of the map, leaning against the wall as the rest of the bunch filed in.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Faramir, Legolas, Éowyn, Éomer, Merry, Pippin, Gimli – the whole group requested was present.

"All right," Hermione said, grinning brightly. "We need to discuss strategy. I've got a few places and people that will need extra attention." She tapped the three tallest towers on the map – Astronomy, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. "I need the three best archers in these three towers. Faramir, you'll take the Astronomy tower," she rapped it three times on the map, "Aragorn, you'll take my old dormitories, the Gryffindor tower," she rapped that twice on the map, "and Legolas, you'll be in Ravenclaw tower. According to _Hogwarts, A History_, it has a unique method of opening. You'll have to find that out.

"Merry, Pippin, I've a special job for you. I take it Ginny told you about her brothers, twins Fred and George?" The two hobbits nodded. "I need each of you to attach yourself, in a figurative sense, to one of those twins. I'm not sure what the vision I had concerning them means, but I know that it presents a problem. I don't expect you to toss yourselves in front of them, but," she pulled two hobbit-sized swords she'd picked up recently, "I think you should find that these can help you."

"What are they?" Pippin asked, taking one, while Merry took the other.

"Enchanted blades. These are incredible relics, and they have their own names, etched into the scabbards in Latin," Hermione said, tracing a few small characters. "_A__grestis_. It means _wild_," she said softly to Pippin. "_Sophos_," she read from Merry's scabbard with a grin. "It means _wise_. Use these carefully, for they are coveted by everyone in this world. They can deflect any curse, hex, jinx, or charm that may be unleashed upon you.

"Gimli, I have something similar for you." She lifted from her bag an ax of similar make to the swords she'd given Merry and Pippin. "_Sanguis Fluvius_, the Blood River." She handed it to Gimli, who held it gingerly. "These are even rarer than the swords, so treat it carefully. Your task, however, is to protect someone who is not here yet; Nymphadora Tonks. She hates her first name, so simply refer to her as Tonks. This goes for all of you."

Hermione turned to Gandalf. "Your best task would be to help fortify the barricades that the school faculty will set up around the grounds."

"Of course, Hísiven," he replied sagely, nodding. "You are revealing your true self, as I always knew you would when the opportunity arose."

"I thought so. Éomer, you'll be tasked with trailing Remus Lupin." She handed the horse-master a broadsword in a dark leather scabbard. "Your blade bears no name.

"Éowyn," Hermione turned to her dearest friend from Middle-Earth, "I have a specific and special task for you. In the room beyond that door, there is a girl named Lavender Brown. I need you to protect her as best you can without becoming injured yourself. I can give you no more advice than that, I fear. She's a bit of a trouble magnet."

As she spoke, she made another request of the room, and with one hand, Hermione motioned to a series of cupboards that had appeared suddenly. "You'll find clothes that will allow you to blend well enough with the rest of the population, if you so choose. I'll not force you."

Legolas hugged her, unexpectedly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Not too much later, when Merry and Pippin had met up with Fred and George – who really were a lot like them – Hermione pulled Ron from the place. "We need to find a way to remove this Horcrux from the equation, Ronald."<p>

"The Chamber of Secrets. There's a basilisk corpse down there – it's sure to have fangs left!" he said. "I've been thinking of that since we got here!"

"Great thinking, Ron. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, with a half-cliffhanger. I've got a cold – but that's no excuse! My muse has escaped me again. o.o<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	13. War

**Yes, yes, I know. Getting confusing here. I'm hopeful that nothing gets crazier than the original story. Getting to the wire, too! I'm excited.**

**An original Hufflepuff is featured in this chapter. I'd approximate his birthday to be under the sign of Aquarius, late January or early February, so he's technically an adult!**

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione stood before the sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, undisturbed by the spirit who usually haunted the stalls. It seemed that one of the ghosts had called her to assist with the defense strategy.<p>

Ron, looking for a specific sink faucet, muttered something in gargled Parseltongue.

"I didn't know you knew how to speak Parseltongue," Hermione said, interested.

"I helped Harry last time," he replied, jumping back as the sinks began to move. "And he had to open the locket with that."

"Oh." And Hermione leapt into the slide, gliding down at a breakneck speed, though it barely fazed her. Behind her, Ron was screaming his head off. _Boys…_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Merry sat between Fred and Arthur Weasley, looking peculiar in comparison to the others in the hall with his trousers, tunic, and waistcoat. The enchanted sword from Hermione hung from his belt, as did his own dagger, as he listened to the woman – Professor McGonagall, Fred had called her – make a speech for evacuation.<p>

He wasn't really paying attention, though.

Hermione had not given a reason for pairing him and Pippin with Fred and George. That left him suspicious of her motivations, and what had led her to make that choice.

As he watched the woman, an echoing voice seemed to echo from the walls.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood._

"_Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded._

"_You have until midnight."_

A few people were in shock. One woman, with a bit of a pug-like face, stood up at the table where most were garbed in silver and green.

"He's there! Harry Potter's there!" she shouted. "What are you waiting for? Grab him!"

"Miss Parkinson, if you would lead your house to the evacuation point?" Professor McGonagall said, her tone conversational.

"Well," Merry heard Pippin say to George, "that went quite well, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>In the Chamber, Hermione knelt in front of the basilisk's skull, wiggling a fang loose from the upper mandible. "This presents so many possibilities," she muttered to herself. "It doesn't seem fair to leave this behind."<p>

"It does to me," Ron said. "You should be the one to…to destroy the cup."

Hermione looked at Ron with amazed eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ron replied.

"Let's do it then," she said, pulling the cup from her bag and placing it on the ground. It was a simple idea – stab the cup, destroy the piece of soul inside. Hermione held the fang with its point toward the earth and whispered a soft phrase in Sindarin before she stabbed the point into the cup-stem. A sort of scream split the air, too wraith-like to be real, though its pitch hurt her sensitive ears, as the cup began to smolder and rust at the same time.

"That's intriguing," Hermione said softly, before returning to the skull and gathering a few more fangs.

"What are you doing that for?" Ron asked, sarcasm marring his tone.

"We lost the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Basilisk fangs are our next best source for destroying Horcruxes. I'd expect you to understand that."

"Right…"

* * *

><p>Legolas, perched on the roof of Ravenclaw Tower as only he could be, watched the opposition – Death Eaters, Remus had called them – advancing upon the glimmering, translucent barrier that guarded the school. He was apprehensive about the concept of something so hard to see protecting them, but all of the people he had come up here, to this high tower, with – most of them barely even adults in the mortals' eyes – seemed to put all their faith in this thin barrier.<p>

It had been forty-five minutes since the one calling himself Lord Voldemort, the second Dark Lord, had made his echoing announcement. The volume had harmed his ultra-sensitive ears.

He had not seen Hísiven since she had departed the Changing Room's walls, an hour prior.

"_De vaethor veleg, Hisiven,"_ he whispered, his head bowed. _"Faro vê."_

He worried for her, though he knew that she could handle the fight. Her skill with knives, bow, and magic was unmatched by anyone here in Ravenclaw Tower, and he knew it. He would have brought her with him if she had not been intent on following another path.

It was all he could do to hope that his skill with a bow would protect her and keep the fight from reaching her as fast as it might have.

* * *

><p>Aragorn, bow strung at his side, watched the advancing warriors from on high in Gryffindor Tower. Hísiven had spoken truthfully – it was one of the three tallest, and in fact allowed him the best view of the other two towers and the majority of the school itself.<p>

"Sir," one of the students – a boy, perhaps just seventeen years of age, with a wand crafted of oak-wood – said to him nervously, "do you think there is hope of us lasting this night through?"

"What is your name, young man?" he asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder – the top of his head barely came up to Aragorn's shoulder.

"Nathan Cromby of Hufflepuff House, sir," he said.

_Such odd names people have here,_ Aragon thought, before saying, "Nathan Cromby, I was brought here by a woman of great skill. She would not lead me astray."

"Hermione Granger," he said, "I know. She helped me with my Potions homework last year, before all this happened." Nathan's dark green eyes looked to the floor in nervousness. "I've never fought before."

_This must be why she placed me here,_ Aragorn realized. _This young man needed my guidance._

"Well, Nathan Cromby, I recently fought a battle with worse odds than these," he said confidently. "Five hundred men, one wizard, one Elf, one Dwarf, and two hobbits, against an army more than one hundred thousand strong, with the odds in the opposing side's favor. By some miracle, they took few lives before an ally behind enemy lines took desperate measures to end the slaughter. We gave everything we could. However, without Hermione's knowledge on our side, we would have lost even more. Do not lose faith, Nathan Cromby. That is what the Dark Lord wants of you."

Nathan nodded, strawberry blond hair catching the light from the translucent shield.

_A job well done,_ Aragorn thought, returning to pacing before the open window.

* * *

><p>Éowyn paced with Lavender Brown along a hallway. She'd been given a window view from which to craft her spells, and Éowyn's job was to watch her back. But Lavender was an impatient young woman, pacing back and forth along the opened windows of the corridor, with Éowyn at her side.<p>

"Weren't you at Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding?" Lavender asked, passing the time with idle chit-chat.

"I was, under the guise of being Bill's cousin," Éowyn replied, one hand on the pommel of her sword. "Were you there?"

"No, but I know some of the guests. Ginny and Luna spoke highly of you," she said, "though apparently, they'd never met you before."

"I only met Hermione," Éowyn said, "though she used a different name."

"Ah."

The barrier began to dissolve, burning somehow. Éowyn's pacing ended, her hand tightening on the pommel of her blade.

"It's starting," Lavender said softly, wand in a death-grip.

"So it is. Are you prepared?" Éowyn asked softly, standing at her side.

"No one is ever prepared for war, Éowyn. Not even if they've trained for it their entire lives."

"You are wise beyond your years, Lavender Brown. No one is ever prepared for war."

She drew her sword from its scabbard, holding it at her side, eyes focused on the imposing line of Death Eaters. Éowyn intended to show them exactly why she was a shield-maiden of Rohan.

* * *

><p>Explosions rocked the castle. The Astronomy Tower, with its placement at the front of the castle, was definitely the hardest hit by these explosions. Faramir couldn't help but be jealous of the others. Legolas, with his Elf's balance, perched atop Ravenclaw Tower, just within Faramir's sightline, loosing arrow after arrow into the horde of witches and wizards.<p>

_Why do the Elves get all the skills?_ he thought, loosing another arrow into the crowd.

This was sure to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit longer, but it feels…disappointing. I haven't got a single clue as to why – maybe it's the lack of Hermione content. I tried to offer variety this time.<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Much love,**

**xHx**

**For the Legolas translation, just look back at chapter eleven. :)**


	14. The Show Must Go On

**I have realized that I keep referring to the heroine of the story by two names. In all fairness, she goes by both names in both worlds. The Shire-folk and the Hogwartians call her by her mortal name, Hermione, while Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and occasionally Ginny and Luna refer to her as Hísiven. Hope this clears up any confusions for those of you who're somewhat new to the story. If you are, please please _please_ read the preceding part, Wild Star. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron finally found Harry. Outside of the Room of Requirement, or as she'd heard Legolas call it just before her departure, the Changing Room. She quite liked that.<p>

"It's in here," he said. "What are those?" Harry's right hand gestured to the curved ivory objects Hermione had embellished her belt with.

"Basilisk fangs," she said, "since we lost the sword. Let's get to it."

The door opened, almost as though the castle recognized the powerful magic in the brunette's veins, and the three simply walked in. Ginny wrapped her immediately in a tight hug. "What's been going on?"

"I don't know, Gin," she said softly, glancing around as Harry greeted Mrs. Longbottom. "Listen to me," she told the redhead, "I'm going to give Tonks a spell that could kill anyone who used that spell – including you and me. She needs it. Avoid her wand at all times. All right?"

Ginny nodded, though her expression was curious as she watched Hermione move towards the pink-haired wonder of a witch.

"Tonks," she said, pulling her aside, "whatever you do, don't lose Gimli. He's a bit of a cocky Dwarf. Don't let his ego get the better of him, yes?"

"Well, why is he here? He can't use magic, can he?" Tonks replied, the tips of her hair turning bright red.

"No, but I've given him an enchanted ax," Hermione said, glancing at the dwarf. "Blood River will protect him from most spells and curses, absorbing the ones it cannot effectively block – all except the Killing Curse. Make sure he ducks those, yes?" Tonks nodded. "Good. Now, I've got a spell you need to memorize."

"Hit me with it," she replied.

"It's simple; _'Sêw nêg.'_ There are only a few people it can be used on – ten to be precise, and four of them are in this room," Hermione gestured to herself, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, "so be careful when you use it and where your wand is aimed. The other six are Luna, Yaxley, Nott, Goyle, Rudolphus, and Bellatrix." A brilliant fire ignited in Tonks's eyes when Hermione mentioned Bellatrix's name.

* * *

><p>Merry and Fred stood at either side of one of the secret passageway entrances, Merry with Sophos drawn from its scabbard at his side, Fred with his wand out.<p>

"What's so special about that sword?" Fred asked, glancing sidelong at the hobbit.

"Don't know yet," Merry replied. "Hermione said it would be a help to me."

"It's sharp, sure, but what can it do against the Unforgivable Curses?"

Merry leaned against the post near him. "What are those?" _She wouldn't put me into a deathtrap, would she?_ he thought to himself, staring down into the hole.

Fred frowned, gazing into the passage opening, his lower lip between his teeth. "There are three of them – the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse. So far as I know, there is nothing that can block those."

"What does the Cruciatus Curse do, exactly?"

"It's also known as the Torture Curse, and is a particular favorite of Bellatrix Lestrange," Fred whispered lightly, as a loud _crash_ sounded down the corridor. "The Imperius Curse isn't something you'll need to worry about tonight."

_How delightful,_ Merry thought, looking at the sharp edge of Sophos with anxious eyes as, out of purely nowhere, a jet of brilliant red light flashed past his ear, followed by a shriek of laughter.

"Little hobbit come out of his hole?" A female voice spoke from the direction the light had come from. Merry spun to face a woman with wild hair and a crazy sort of gleam in her eye.

Fred looked as well, a rather animalistic growl rippling from his throat. "That would be Bellatrix," he muttered. "Get down."

"_Crucio!"_ the mad witch screamed, slashing her wand towards Merry, who almost instinctively raised Sophos.

The steel blade glowed red as the curse-light struck the flat of it, causing gasps of alarm to spark from the other Death Eaters and Fred Weasley, before they two started running.

* * *

><p>Legolas had taken a new post in one of the upper floors of the school, finding the tower to be too unstable, even for him. Every window along the hall had been shattered, either by a curse from the Death Eaters or by a chair from one of the classrooms being flung through it, and before each window stood a student.<p>

Save one.

Legolas, perched upon the windowsill, loosed arrow after arrow into the horde of invaders, one thought in his mind.

_Keep the fight far from Hísiven._

Not that he doubted her ability to do battle. He had fought at her side many times – Moria, Amon Hen, Helm's Deep. She was fearsome in battle, with wand, knife, and bow in her arsenal.

No, it wasn't that he doubted her; it was the fierce protectiveness one was meant to feel for a mate.

Out of all things, Legolas only wanted one thing as he felled the unknown wizards and witches below him; to know that Hísiven was safe.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked the aisles of the Room of Hidden Things with her head high, ears twitching slightly as she listened for the sound she knew would soon come. She might hope it wouldn't occur, but this was destined. There was no stopping this altercation among the ominously-swaying shelves of this form of the Changing Room. It was an unfortunate piece of her gift – she could not always change things.<p>

Finally, she heard it.

"Hold it, Potter."

The drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter."

"Not anymore. Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother."

Harry's humorless laugh reached her ears as she took off, stringing her bow, drawing an arrow, notching it, and holding her wand at the ready.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

_Risky,_ Hermione thought, picking up pace, as a soft voice she barely recognized, though finding it somewhat familiar, spoke just low enough that her sensitive ears couldn't distinguish words.

"Good plan," Harry said suddenly. "So how did you get in here?"

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year. I know how to get in."

Then a voice which was definitely one of Malfoy's two usual thugs, Crabbe or Goyle, said, "We was hiding in the corridor outside. We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then, you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

Ron's voice suddenly echoed, "Harry? Are you talking to someone?"

"_Descendo!"_ came the shout, followed by a scream which Hermione slowly realized was from her own throat. She started running, losing focus on listening and only wanting to help her friends.

When she became aware of her surroundings once more, she nearly sprinted into full view of the assailants – Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy.

"So?" Crabbe said as she hid behind the stack of ancient junk. "I'm not killing him, am I? But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff –"

Hermione jumped out, loosing a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head.

"It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione, knowing to expect this, had raised her bow, pulled back on the string, and loosed the arrow into the direct path of the green jet of light. A sparkling turquoise explosion lit the aisle as she drew another arrow and notched it.

"What did you call me?" she said, her voice low, menacing.

"Mudblood," Crabbe repeated.

"It is not I through whose veins flows dirty blood. No one's blood is filthy – there are only varying degrees of purity in the blood," she said lightly, pulling the bowstring, arrow aimed directly for Crabbe's head. "I do not easily miss, Vincent Crabbe. In trying to kill me, you have incited the wrath of one of the most powerful sentient creatures in any of the known lands.

"I once doubted the power of Divination. Now I understand why. A deep part of me knew of my true nature and refused to allow me to learn other methods of something I carried within me already. The power and strength to see into the future and change the design the Fates have set forth for those I choose."

Harry stared at Hermione, green eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he saw her true self fully for the first time. A skilled huntress, a fearsome opponent in battle, a lithe and graceful maiden of war – an Elf warrior, poised to kill like a cobra.

Hermione gave him a look with her narrowed blue eyes. That signal was all he needed.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted, brandishing his wand in Goyle's direction. Hermione loosed an arrow past Draco Malfoy's right ear, intentionally missing but causing him to leap to the side. The arrow lodged itself between two books on a shelf, just as Ron appeared at the end of the aisle, firing a Full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which missed by a hair.

With a couple of quick flourishes, she had disarmed Draco wordlessly with a flick of her wand, which she had extracted from its place at her waist, and fired a silent Stunning Spell at Goyle, which, of course, did not miss.

"It's somewhere here," Harry suddenly said, pointing to a pile of objects. "Look for it while I go and help R –"

"Harry, look!" she said, eyes wide as she looked over his head.

"Like it hot, scum?" Crabbe shouted, causing Hermione to wince slightly with his volume. She quickly slid her bow into the quiver on her back and started running, quickly surpassing Crabbe, Ron, and Harry.

She knew this fire would not stop.

Finally, she stopped, looking around. The place she had reached was familiar, from one of her vision-dreams. It took her a moment to reason why; against one of the piles of junk rested two Cleansweep Sevens, and not too far away from them, one of the rarest brooms in the world – a Blueberry Six.

Harry and Ron caught up to her, breathless, and she immediately pointed them to the Cleansweeps, while taking the Blueberry for herself.

"You're going to ride on your own?" Harry said curiously. "But I thought…"

"That was the old me. Now let's go!" She quickly mounted the broom and kicked off, grinning as the hot air whipped her face. The broom seemed to know exactly where to go and what to do to avoid the vicious flames – all she had to do was hold onto it.

As she expected, Harry swooped close to the flame, looking for Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe, Ron complained, and a pitiful scream could suddenly be heard over the flames.

The broom, again almost entirely on its own, swooped towards the sound, even though both boys had reacted faster. By the time she reached them, Draco was on Harry's broom, a stunned Goyle on Ron's, and they were heading for the door.

As she landed smoothly in the corridor, first one out, she allowed herself a satisfied smirk and tucked the broomstick behind the tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls how to dance the ballet. It would be relatively safe there, she was certain.

* * *

><p>Merry ran alongside Fred and Percy, deflecting any spells that came his way, save the green bolts that Percy would pull him from the path of. Once in a while, though, he would reach out with the sword and scratch the leg of a Death Eater, causing them to fall over screaming from a mere scratch.<p>

Sophos, and all the enchanted blades, he was sure, would channel the spells they captured into those they pierced.

At one point, Merry and Gimli crossed paths. With Gimli fought a woman with blood-red hair and blue, glowing eyes. She was apparently familiar to Fred – when there was an opportunity, the two waved.

"Have you seen Remus?" she asked, twirling her wand and binding a Death Eater's arms to his body.

"Afraid I haven't, Tonks! What're you doing here?" Fred replied.

"Couldn't stay on the sidelines!"

"It would have made _my_ job easier if you had," Gimli grumbled, diving forward and literally hacking a Death Eater from his legs in one strike, the blade of Blood River giving a slight blue glow, just as Sophos would with each scratch of a Death Eater.

"But then _you'd_ be on the sidelines, Gimli," Merry reminded him, diving forward and scratching the same Death Eater's arm. He gave a scream and was still.

The trio of redheads had continued running, not eager in the slightest to witness further carnage from Gimli. The Dwarf was ferocious in battle – Percy kept glancing back to watch him hack the wand-hands from the Death Eaters who came too close to Tonks.

"Where's that guy from?" he asked.

"He's one of the Fellowship," Merry said. "He earned his place for his ferocity and his stubbornness."

"That doesn't tell me much," Percy replied in an undertone as they rounded a corner.

Four Death Eaters stood in their way. Merry leapt forward with a shout, sword raised over his head to slash the throat of the first wizard. When he landed, he rolled forward, slashing another across the back of his knees. Percy, with a quick flourish of his wand, sent the wizard flying through the nearest shattered window, while Fred began to duel with one of the others.

* * *

><p>It was the first time Hermione had seen one of the enchanted blades in action, as she watched Merry dive bravely into the fray. She couldn't help the satisfied smirk from reaching her face, despite the fact that she knew things were grim. Her dreams had been particularly vivid concerning this battle, this particular fight. The presence of Merry only confirmed which twin dueled at the side of the third oldest Weasley brother. It was Fred whose life was at direct risk.<p>

Because of her stupidity.

Swiftly drawing her wand and one of her twin knives, she started running.

Merry, standing between the two Weasleys, suddenly reached with Sophos, attempting to slice the wizard Percy dueled across the abdomen. He quickly backed away, his hood falling to reveal an unfortunately familiar face.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy shouted, firing a jinx directly at Pius Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and started tearing at the front of his robes. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred laughed, as the Death Eater he was fighting fell to three Stunning Spells and one enchanted blade slice across his thigh. Thicknesse had also fallen – it appeared he was turning into a sea-urchin of some sort. Merry grinned, wiping the blade of Sophos lightly on the robe of the Stunned wizard as Fred turned to his brother.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce….I don't think –"

"_**Get down!"**_ Hermione shrieked at them, just in time, too. The two Weasleys, the one hobbit, and the three best friends all dove to the floor, covering their heads with their arms, just as the night exploded.

The explosion summoned memories of Helm's Deep for Hermione as stones landed against her back. The only difference was that she knew she had done the right thing, rather than have the world entirely ripped apart by an outside force.

As she shoved broken stone bricks from her, she returned the knife to its sheath on her back, clambering to her feet. Harry wasn't too far from her, with Ron not too far from him. The two best friends embraced, grateful to have survived, as Hermione reached over to help Merry to his feet.

Percy and Fred climbed over the wreckage toward them – they'd been blown the farthest from the original position.

"I feel like I owe you," Fred said, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the blasted-open corridor.

"Don't mention it, Fred. Just be careful," Hermione said. "Merry, you might want to find that sword of yours. It's been doing its job, right?"

"It has," Merry said, tossing a few rocks from where he'd landed, uncovering the faintly-glowing steel.

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"I saw it in a dream, and that's all you need to know."

* * *

><p>Staying from the main fight had been too much for Legolas. He couldn't possibly resist jumping into the fray, especially not after he spotted Aragorn and Faramir fighting Death Eaters side-by-side with their swords. It seemed that two of the staff had placed enchantments upon the blades of both swords, which gave them the ability to deflect minor spells and jinxes. Both men, being incredibly stubborn, adamantly refused to have students or staff at their side it seemed. Whenever someone tried to help, there was a shout from one of the two instructing them to get back.<p>

Legolas, however, chose to weave through the battle with just one particular witch to assist him – Luna Lovegood had jumped at the chance to help him with her magic and a sword she had acquired from who-knows-where. The young woman was more ferocious than Gimli, firing jinx after hex after curse at the Death Eaters.

Until the spiders swarmed in, and a rather large man – perhaps half the size of the average cave troll – brandishing a pink umbrella came stampeding down the stairs, shouting, "Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!"

"_HAGRID!"_ came the shout of a half-familiar voice, just a moment before he took notice of the dark-haired-and-bespectacled figure racing through the battle, bent over to avoid the flying curses.

Harry Potter.

Legolas, certain Hermione wouldn't be far, started running, Luna barely keeping pace, quickly falling into step beside Hermione.

"Been looking for you," he said lightly as he ran.

"Why?! You're supposed to be in the tower!" she replied, her voice half-toned with outrage.

"And miss all the fun?" Legolas laughed, moments before they caught up with Harry at the door, just in time to see a large foot land in front of them.

_By all the gods,_ Legolas thought, looking up to see the shadowed figure of an enormous giant.

"Oh, my ― !" Hermione squealed, just as Ron joined the group, watching as a window was smashed through above them by the giant's fist.

Hermione slowly started to raise her wand, when Legolas and Ron both said, "Don't!"

The two shared a look, while Hermione and Harry stared at both of them curiously. It was a few moments before either one spoke; the first to say anything was Legolas.

"If you do anything at all to immobilize him, he'll destroy roughly a third of the castle, Hísiven," he said softly. "I'd recommend putting the wand away."

"_HAGGER?"_

A smaller giant came around the side of the castle, inciting the rage of the first giant and causing a brawl.

"_**Run!"**_ Harry shouted, taking off. The two elves kept closest to him, hands linked loosely, Ron behind them. Harry ran so speedily that the quartet had crossed half the grounds before being brought to a stop by a gripping freeze. Even Legolas had a certain measure of difficulty breathing under its influence.

* * *

><p><em>Dementors,<em> Hermione thought, pulling her wand once more. She felt herself growing cold as the hopelessness and despair gripped her insides. It took all her strength to find something even remotely happy – the memory of the night in Helm's Deep that she had shared with Legolas. The night she had only told one person of, the night she'd given her whole self to another for the first time.

But when she attempted to summon her Patronus, she found she was only capable of conjuring mist. She saw, from the corner of her eye, Ron's silver terrier manifesting from his wand before fading from existence.

Then, all of a sudden, a hare, a boar, and a fox soared over her head. _Luna, Ernie, Shamus,_ she thought to herself, recalling the long-lost days of the Dumbledore's Army gatherings. Her blue eyes flicked to Legolas's face – just looking at him caused her memories spark to life, the exact details of each and every little thing that had happened that night – especially what she'd felt herself immensely thankful for casting the _Muffliato_ charm around them to conceal – giving her the strength to summon, not the silver otter that Harry, Ron, Ernie, and Seamus were used to seeing, but the gleaming gazelle that had only been summoned once, for communication purposes, in Middle-earth. Luna was the only one who had ever seen this glowing beast that charged straight for the dementors, scattering half of them.

"Come on, Harry," Luna urged softly. "Think of something happy."

"Something happy?" Harry asked, his voice thin.

"We're still here," Luna said lightly, "we're all still here, still fighting. Come on, Harry."

There was a flicker of silver light, following which the silver stag burst forth from the blackthorn wand, charging the remaining dementors.

"That wasn't so bad," Hermione said, just before the other giant burst from the forest. Hermione tugged Legolas with her, even as Harry shouted for the group to run, heading in the direction of the one tree she'd hoped never to come near again in her life.

The Whomping Willow.

* * *

><p><strong>So many reviews! Thank you so much, all of you, especially The Beast In Repose – who gave me my first multi-paragraph solid block of praise! – for giving this story more reviews than its predecessor. Almost eighty now!<strong>

**Translation of the spell shared with Tonks available on request. :) I love you all.**

**So much love,**

**xHx**


	15. Alice

**Welcome back to A Diamond Heart. So so very sorry for the delay. Been distracted by school and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Translations can be found at the URL in my bio below my favored pairings list, under Phrasebooks. I tend to unclick the Generic option…**

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't understand what it was with her friends and forgetting about magic's capabilities. It was absolutely mind-boggling, especially concerning Ronald Weasley, a member of one of the largest magical families Hermione knew of. And yet he often forgot that he even had magic, let alone where he'd left his wand!<p>

"Ron," Hermione said, momentarily testing the string of her bow, "watch and learn." She glanced at Legolas, who had followed, with a grin. "Would you grab the black-feathered arrow for me?"

"Why?" In spite of asking, Legolas, knowing better than to contradict her, drew the requested arrow. "It's blunt!"

In fact, the arrow had a rounded tip, with three thin grooves along one side.

"Intentionally so, in order to accomplish this very task." She placed the arrow, drew the string back, and let the blunt arrow fly between whipping branches to strike one singular knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. As the branches froze, Harry ran and slid into the hole, Hermione close behind him, Legolas a close third, with Ron at the very back of the group.

"_Ú-vêr,"_ Hermione said as she started crawling forward. It had been four years since her last trip down this particular passageway – she'd grown, and she also had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"What is it?" Legolas asked in a hushed town behind her.

"It feels absolutely tiny," she replied. "We _were_ all rather small back then, though, right, Harry?"

"Yes, now shut _up_," Harry hissed back at her, "I'm _trying_ to listen."

Hermione knew better, of course, than to push. Even with her heightened hearing in comparison, she had trouble listening to what was being said in the room above them, and the fact that she was in a rather miniscule tunnel with three males had absolutely nothing to do with it. Rather, it was the tunnel itself that was causing her to be so disoriented with the realm around her. _It must have some strange enchantment encompassing it,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long, but Hermione hated every second of being cramped in a tunnel with three males, so despite her insistence that Harry <em>not<em> move the crate that blocked them from view, she was glad he didn't listen to her. She clambered out of the tunnel after him, digging through her bag for something that might help Professor Severus Snape.

"_Nê…."_ she said softly, watching the man's blood pouring from the puncture wounds. _"Man agorer anden?"_

"Nagini."

Hermione's blue eyes snapped to the black eyes of the current headmaster of Hogwarts, amazement clear.

"_Man ebenthig?"_

"_Ve cheniodh,"_ Legolas replied, kneeling beside her as the man insisted that Harry take the silver liquid that now poured from him with the red blood. Hermione hushed him as she shoved a flask into Harry's hand.

"I think I realized that," she said softly and rather pointedly in English. "My friends can't, though. Harry knows generic battle phrases, but Ron…."

"Understood," Legolas replied, smiling lightly and only at Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat, just before the voice, the high, shrill voice echoed through the Shrieking Shack, ringing once more in Hermione's ears. It felt as though the speaker stood a breath away.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Ron shook his head frantically, looking from Hermione and Legolas to Harry and back again. Harry seemed frozen, while Hermione and Legolas…their blue eyes were locked on each other's gaze in a strange sort of staring contest.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Ron insisted.

"It's all right," Hermione said, reasonable mind taking over. "Let's get back to the castle; if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan…" Her eyes wandered to Snape's body before returning to the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Back in the castle, the dead lay in a perfect row down the center of the Great Hall. The House tables had been removed for this purpose. Survivors stood in groups, the injured on a platform to one side being treated by Madame Pomfrey and a group of helpers, which included a dark-haired man in armor with a sword to his side.<p>

"Aragorn," Hermione muttered, moving to his side, conspicuously ignoring the row of bodies in the center of the room. Legolas followed her, while Ron went to join his family.

"Hísiven," Aragorn replied. "She asked for assistance…I couldn't help but give her mine."

"It's fine, Aragorn. All I can say is, everything so far is as it should be. Where is Gandalf?"

"He is with Professor McGonagall, helping with the plan for the next part of the battle. I don't suggest you approach," he said, looking toward the end of the hall. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, and Trelawney were crowded at a rather small table, Gandalf in the middle of the bunch, talking animatedly with the five educators. "It is somewhat strained."

"Well, of course," Hermione said, smiling up the hall. "He is almost a duplicate of his dear friend Albus Dumbledore. They think that's who he is. There needs to be clarification about that."

"As well as some other things."

Hermione spun, eyes wide, to see Ginny Weasley standing behind her.

"Keep your voice down, Ginny," Hermione said, pulling her to the side of the hall. "I told you about…_that_ in the strictest of confidences?"

"Well, people need to know," Ginny insisted. "It's not like that's something you can sweep under the rug!"

"I know that, but –"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"The right time! It's not the right time, Ginny!"

"When will be the right time? Tell me, and I'll keep it to myself."

"Tomorrow. I promise."

"We might not live to the sunrise!"

"Don't be pessimistic, Ginny. We'll live to the sun."

"We'd better."

Hermione turned away from her best friend, walking out of the hall and into a small room across the entrance hall, slamming the door closed behind her and collapsing in front of it.

* * *

><p>Hermione hated the guilt that keeping secrets left her with, and right now she was keeping what was perhaps the most important secret of all.<p>

Her visions had not shown anything past returning to the castle with Harry, Ron, and Legolas, save sporadic, disjointed images, like still photographs rather than the vivid, full-immersion, flowing visions. The visions changed from dark to light.

An image of her parents – both the Muggle dentists and Lord Elrond - being slaughtered while she and Arwen sat, bound, gagged, and bloodied, wearing bloodstained clothes.

A vision of Aragorn knelt in Minas Tirith as Gandalf placed the crown of the king of Gondor upon his head.

Harry's, Ron's, and Legolas's gravesites.

Harry and Ginny's wedding.

It was all so confusing, but that was why she needed some time to herself. To put pieces together. So far, she'd discerned one fact. There were two paths before the world at the current moment – one in which Harry prevailed, and one in which Voldemort was the victor. One thing she had said to Ginny was certain, though. At least the two of them would survive until the sun rose. That much was absolutely certain. But if Voldemort prevailed in a final show against Harry, there was nothing for it. She'd have to discuss it with a few other people, but really, if the visions she'd had came true…the darker ones, that is…she'd have no choice.

It was worth a try, though.

She knew it wasn't likely that anyone would agree to it, but she had to try. She just plainly had to.

A knock on the door alerted her that people were looking for her. She stood slowly, opening the door a crack to reveal a sliver of Legolas's face.

"_Man ceridh?"_

"I was thinking, Legolas," she replied, opening the door to allow him inside.

"In my experience, thinking does not require a locked room." He set his bow and quiver beside the door, settling to the floor. "Perhaps we could discuss your thoughts?"

Hermione just shook her head faintly. "I can't. I'd rather keep this one to myself."

"A vision?"

"Of a sort, though it hasn't behaved as the others did. Well…the others, save one. The first vision is the closest comparison."

"The one that came in the form of a dream?"

"Yes, that one. But it's different."

"How?"

"Instead of a jumbled but continuous flow of events, it's more like I'm seeing frozen images from two possible futures. Some are morbid and utterly depressing, while others are joyous and worth talking about. But I can't mention the elements of the latter without hinting at the former."

"I think I understand," Legolas said. "Sit with me a moment."

Hermione settled onto the floor a few inches to Legolas's left, lacing her fingers silently with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Go on. Write a few words in that little box, right down there. I encourage it. This is kind of fluff, but it's necessary.<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	16. Guren glassui!

**Hey, sorry for the super-delay, guys. This just kept waiting on the backburner. There's a piece near the end inspired by something a reviewer recommended. It ended up being the perfect way to kill Bellatrix a second time. xD But, seriously. Enjoy. :) It took me forever and is 2304 words long, not counting author's notes.**

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Legolas rejoined their friends, the line of the dead had gotten longer. As they passed, she paused and knelt to place her left hand over a boy's eyes, something no one had yet to do for him.<p>

"Who is he?" Legolas asked her.

"A fellow Gryffindor by the name of Colin Creevey. He's underage," she replied, wiping lightly at her eyes. "It feels as though I've gone down the rabbit hole."

"What?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now, we need everyone who is capable of archery together in the small antechamber across the hall. Any Hogwarts students will know it as the place we waited for our Sorting."

Legolas nodded and started moving through the room, asking everyone he came near if they were even half-decent at archery. Hermione had never imagined that her skill as an archer would become so important to the survival of everyone she had ever cared about. She moved through the room as well, rallying her friends, encouraging them, keeping up the morale.

When Legolas signaled her from near the door, Hermione grabbed Luna and Ginny by their sleeves and pulled them along with her, just so she could include them in her reckless plan. As she entered the small room and summoned a chair, simply so that she could rest her feet.

"What's this about?" Susan Bones said from the front of the small group.

"An attempt to make certain that the odds are most truly in our favor," Hermione told her. She laid her own bow across her lap and muttered a spell. Instantly, eight nearly-exact copies of the weapon appeared around her, neatly leaning against her knees and thighs. "Take one each. They are perfectly proportioned to each of you."

She then proceeded to perform the same spell upon one of her arrows exactly three times. The arrows were all precisely the same in size, but the feathers fletching the tails were of severely different colors. Three arrows of each color, manifested from the single original arrow, were handed out to the eight Hogwarts students.

With that task aside, Hermione said, "We'll only have one decent chance at this so listen up. When I give the signal, raise the bow skyward. Don't aim for the front lines. That will be expected as soon as they see the curved shapes. Go for the giants. They're just as dangerous as the Death Eaters themselves."

"And what if they're protected from it?" Susan asked.

"That is why we aim for the giants. The Death Eaters see them as expendable. Useful, but of no value. So they are less likely to be protected. Aim for their faces."

Slowly, as the talk wound to being solemn mutterings of hope and wishes of good luck, the group departed the room, just in time to hear the shrill voice speaking once more.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Hermione looked at the number of people who simply collapsed to the floor in crumpled heaps, tempted to do the same. But her blue eyes found a teary pair of brown looking out from the Great Hall.

She had to do something.

Climbing to the top of a pile of rubble, she drew her wand and, with a flick of her wrist, conjured a blast of brilliant red light, drawing the eye of everyone in the hall.

"I know it looks hopeless," she said, sliding her wand back into its place in her elven armor, "but it is not. We are still here. As far as we know, the body they bring is a tree-trunk with an illusion spell cast upon it! No matter what - even if Harry _is_ dead, he would want as to keep fighting, to carry on, to keep resisting! I don't care what the rest of you do, but I'm going to go out there and see what the Death Eaters have brought to show us. If it's a false body, then I will call them on it. If it is a true body, I will fight against them with every breath in my body. They may crush our school, destroy our families, but they can't take away our fighting spirit. Now who's with me?"

Hermione hadn't expected to do this, but she could feel that it was the right thing. Merry and Pippin raised their enchanted swords and hurried to the foot of the pile of rubble with a shout. Éowyn and her brother, Éomer, came near. The entire Weasley brood, Luna, Dean, and everyone else who had survived the first siege, all with a cry on their lips.

That cry was her name.

"Hermione!"

She hopped down from the rubble, landing almost like a cat next to Pippin. "Archers, stay close to me," she said. "We hang back, take the farthest line. Everyone else, just...go to the steps now."

Professor McGonagall nodded, offering the young elf-warrior a grin of pride. "I knew you would shine, my dear," she said softly.

"The brightest witch of my age? I think I always have shown, professor," Hermione replied softly.

Faramir, Aragorn, Legolas, Ginny, Luna, and the eight other students, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan, Mandy Brocklehurst, Parvati & Padma Patil, and Oliver Wood, hung back, testing the draw of their bows or the sharpness of their blades. After a moment, when everyone was distracted, Hermione and Legolas spoke softly, quietly, to one another.

"_No matter what befalls us tonight,"_ Hermione said lightly, her voice lilting musically in the Elvish tongue, _"I am always yours."_

"_And I, yours, Hísiven,"_ he replied.

The screams touched their ears, and they began to run. Running to the front steps of the school as fast as their feet could carry them. There, they saw the limp body of Harry Potter, in the arms of Rubeus Hagrid, captive of the Death Eaters. A scream of pure denial ripped from Hermione's throat. Harry couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be!

Legolas lightly covered Hermione's right hand with his own left, attempting to reassure her that it was all right, that her plan could still work.

"SILENCE!" A bang and a brilliant flash of light crackled over the front entrance of Hogwarts School as silence was pressed upon the defenders. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

The half giant complied, almost unable to stop himself.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" He paced back and forth along the side of the body, his face relatively calm. You could never tell if a storm brewed behind his stony expression.

"He beat you!" Ron cried. The charm over the defenders of Hogwarts broke, leaving them free to shout and jeer the Death Eaters until another spell was placed upon them.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," lied the snake-faced man who deluded himself to believe he was immortal, "killed while trying to save himself –"

The liar broke off as who other than Neville Longbottom broke free of the gathering with a savage cry, charging at Voldemort before he was Disarmed to fall, to his knees.

"And who is this?" the liar hissed. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix laughed from her place in the ranks. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," he said, looking down at him as he struggled to stand, alone, in the empty space between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you're a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville replied. "Dumbledore's Army!" Everyone was cheering, even Merry and Pippin. Gandalf cracked a smile and looked at Hermione much like Dumbledore had once looked at Harry, with a look that seemed to pierce her soul. But Hermione knew it meant he would be asking about that later.

"Very well," Voldemort said, so soft it shouldn't have been audible. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." He waved his wand high. A moment later, something soared from the shattered window of the castle, landing in his hand. He shook it out by its thinnest end and it hung, lifeless and limp. It was the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," he said. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who froze like a board in upright position, then jammed the Sorting Hat onto his head, so it covered his eyes. The crowd behind him began to stir forward, drawing wands or daggers, or nocking an arrow into their bows, but as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, silently casting a barrier spell of some form to hold them all back.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said the liar. With a twitch of his wand, the Sorting Hat sparked to flame. Suddenly Neville was on fire and several of the women screamed in fear. Three screamed in rage. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were ready to leap forward and help Neville, who could not move. Something had to be done!

A sudden roaring sound came from the distant edge of the school as hundreds of people climbed the unseen walls of Hogwarts School's grounds, sprinting for the castle with war-cries on their lips, while Grawp came around the corner, shouting his version of his half-brother's name, which was met by the cries of the giants, and centaurs came from deep within the Forbidden Forest with a clatter of hooves and twanging bows. Hermione's eyes widened, and she raised her drawn bow, aiming for the taller of the two giants opposing Grawp. Her legion of archers followed suit, before she quietly uttered, "Release."

Twelve arrows flew at the faces of the taller giants, joined by the clawing of thestrals and of Buckbeak the hippogriff, striking the enormous beasts through the eyes.

And then Neville sliced the head of the snake Nagini from its body with the Sword of Gryffindor, drawn from deep within the Sorting Hat.

"Inside!" Hermione shouted, surging into the castle and clambering up the banister of the grand staircase, leaping to a hole in the side of the Great Hall. Legolas followed suit, perching there neatly.

"Did you plan for this?" he asked, drawing his bow and aiming at the surging Death Eaters, who were trying to escape the stamping feet of the giants.

"No," she replied, "but I saw us perched here in my visions." She drew her bow and let an arrow fly, straight through Yaxley's right eye. "Didn't see that, though."

The pair shared a quiet laugh as the doors to the kitchens burst open, releasing a torrent of armed house-elves, led by Kreacher. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips as his shout reached her ears. "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

"My guess is, he's talking about Harry with that _defender of house-elves _ line?" Legolas asked.

"Guess so."

"_Elves belong in the kitchens!"_ came the scream from within the Great Hall. Hermione turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange, dueling Luna and Ginny. With a glance for Legolas, she returned her bow to the quiver strapped across her back and leapt down, drawing her wand and running to join the fight.

"Stupefy!" she screamed, aiming for Bellatrix's face.

"Crucio!" the woman replied. Both spells were dodged.

The duel continued, three on one, with neither side gaining any advantage either from age or from having more participants. Bellatrix was firing Killing Curse after Killing Curse. Finally, one flew too close to Hermione's head for Legolas to stand. He leapt from his perch in the wall, drawing his daggers and sprinting at the woman, using one to slash her throat open, while the other stabbed straight into her heart.

"Not my wife," he muttered into her ear as she died, her brown eyes turning from Hermione to Legolas for just a moment before the light vanished. Hermione couldn't stop herself. As he sheathed his blades, she leapt into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Protego!"

The shout came from near the battle Voldemort had been engaged in. In Harry's voice. That was the only thing that could break their kiss. The realization that Harry was not dead, but in fact alive.

"_It is certain,"_ she said softly to Legolas, in Elvish. _"We have won."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well. There you have it. A moment of reveal from Legolas, and a non-cliffhanger. I'm going to skip over the part that's just Harry and Voldemort talking and skip right to breakfast. That's where everything is going to clear itself up somehow. I think. And the full revelation from Hermione and Legolas to the entire crowd at Hogwarts.<strong>

**Much love,**

**xHx**


	17. Thand

The second war had finally ended. She sat, surrounded by her dearest friends, next to her beloved, and enjoyed a hearty breakfast. And _coffee_. After so long without the luxuries Hogwarts had to offer her, she took complete advantage and, in a first for her, specially requested a blended mocha. Legolas had looked at her oddly as she began to drink the icy concoction, even daring to taste it for just a moment before he shook his head with a laugh.

"There's still one matter of business to attend to," Gandalf said. "Frodo and Sam believe Miss Lovegood was captured by the enemy in Middle-Earth. Do you know what truly happened?"

Hermione nodded. "She was accidentally pierced by an arrow, I believe from one of the Men of Gondor; it went straight through her neck. She has matching round scars on her neck, slightly off-center from one another." Her own hands came up to trace tiny circles where she recalled Luna's scars were.

"And Miss Weasley, how did her life end in our world?"

Merry spoke up. "She fell from an Ent, during the siege of Isengard."

Hermione nodded. "She'll always have a cough, due to the slight marring of her throat tissues. Her vocal cords were unaffected, though."

Everyone laughed, looking at the redhead, who sat not far from them, her ears slightly red.

"Gandalf," Hermione asked, "would you like to speak to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore? I know I need to, and I'm fairly certain Harry will as well."

"You mean _we_ need to," Legolas reminded her softly.

"What are you all saying?" Oliver Wood asked, from where he sat. "I can't understand a thing."

And that was when Hermione realized they had all been speaking Westron, not English. That she had been speaking it, too, and Ginny understood it completely.

_One more thing to ask Dumbledore,_ she thought, standing up, just as Ron approached, seemingly unaccompanied. She gestured to Legolas and Gandalf to follow behind as she walked with him.

"Why are they coming?" Ron asked.

"I have some answers of my own I need to learn."

Somewhere in the castle, they heard Peeves's disturbed singing. Hermione resisted the urge to comment, until Legolas asked, "What was that?"

"Don't tell me you're superstitious," Hermione replied. "This castle's full of ghosts. What you heard was the castle poltergeist, Peeves. He's a bit of a nuisance, but it seems he's busying himself with singing, rather than plotting to trick anyone he comes across."

Finally, as they walked, Harry explained, after gaining permission from Legolas and Gandalf to cast a Muffiliato Charm upon them, everything he'd been through, from under the Invisibility Cloak. After a moment, Hermione recommended that he remove the cloak to ease Legolas and Gandalf's worrying that he was using some form of Dark magic.

* * *

><p>After Harry and Ron departed the headmaster's office, Hermione stood proudly, smiling at the painting of Dumbledore, as Legolas and Gandalf joined her there. Gandalf gave a slight bow to his old friend, while Legolas studied the painting of Dilys Derwent, as though trying to figure out why any of the portraits moved and made sounds. "My old friend," Gandalf greeted, "I do wish this was under better circumstances, and that you were here breathing to speak to me! But, I will take what I can get, and this is all I can have."<p>

"Gandalf," Dumbledore sighed. "It hasn't been quite so long for me as it has for you. Twenty-eight years for me, my friend! Even fewer years for me since Lord Elrond brought me his infant daughter to care for, swaddled in a blanket you had clearly enchanted! Tell me, how is the Lady of the Wood?"

Hermione spoke up then. "She is well. She misses you, Gandalf, and I know she wishes she could be here."

"I do too, my dear," Dumbledore said, shaking his head slightly. "I most certainly have missed her since…my God, was it really that Woodstock thing in New York?"

"It was, Albus," Gandalf replied. "But this young lady has some questions for you."

She stepped forward with a sigh. "Did you know? All these years, did you know that I was the Wild Star? That I was destined to fall in love with an Elf from Mirkwood? That I would possess such a strong sense of foresight that I would literally fail in my Divination courses and despise the subject?"

"I didn't expect you to even _take_ Divination, Hísiven," Dumbledore replied. "I figured that if that trait had appeared in you that your entire being would shy away from alternative methods. Your father was much the same when I inquired about how his abilities differ from those of our world's Seers.

"I did know about you being the Wild Star. That is why I gave you your full name. Your sister is Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar. You are Hísiven Rhovanel, the Wild Star of the Elves and a brilliant mind, beyond even my own." He took a deep breath. "Your pendant…where is it?"

Hermione's eyes moved from the painting of Dumbledore to the brilliant blue eyes of her beloved. "It is somewhere perfectly safe."

"Good, good. Now, as for the falling in love with an Elf from Mirkwood," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I knew of that, too. Moments before your father brought you here, Sybil Trelawney made another prophecy, this time purely about you." He closed his eyes and began to recite the prophecy, from memory.

_A Daughter of Elves is born, eyes shining as m__íthril, hair black as night._

_A dark entity threatens her now, for it cannot bear her light._

_An Elven-maid she'll grow to be,_

_Destined pure for victory._

_An Elven-man will steal her heart,_

_And two worlds make a new start_

Hermione thought over things that had been told to her, and what had come to pass, realizing that two of the five sent to fight in the War of the Ring had been destined for greatness, one in only one world, one in both worlds. Legolas came near, lightly wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her close. "An Elven-maid destined for victory. That is what the Wild Star truly is, my love, my Hísiven. An Elf woman meant to be a beacon of light for all the peoples of Middle-Earth."

"But, Dumbledore," she asked, leaning lightly into Legolas, "what was the dark entity that threatened me as an infant?"

"It is the Black Master, a beast that only manifests for one year before the Wild Star's birth, yet does not disappear until she is old enough to fight for herself, with the knowledge of how to destroy him," Dumbledore replied. "It is purely black as coal, with its only sparkle of light being the souls he's previously devoured. You were lucky to escape him. The last Wild Star stands here, in Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office."

"What do you mean, the last?"

Gandalf answered. "The time of the Elves is ending in Middle-Earth, my friend," he said. "Only a few Elves will remain. You, your sister, and your beloved will be the only ones left, soon enough."

Hermione nodded slightly, raking her hand through her hair. "Well, there's that answer. But, Dumbledore," she said, "is there any way I might be able to complete my education? I would much rather be finished with my schooling here in this world before moving forward with my life into Middle-Earth."

The portrait figure contemplated, tapping his chin with his index finger. "I suppose that is quite reasonable, but there are many things you must do in your own world first. And we can't have you disappearing every time you are needed there, now can we?" Hermione nodded. "I would discuss it with Minerva first, Hísiven. Besides, there is something you must announce to the others below us, isn't there?"

"There is, sir," she replied, "but I do have one more question. A short while ago, we were speaking amongst ourselves, with Oliver Wood sitting nearby, and, if he hadn't commented, I wouldn't have realized we were speaking Westron, not English. I didn't even notice it. We were speaking about Ginny for a moment as well, and I'm fairly sure she heard us."

"A side effect of the transportation spell I had you use, my dear," the portrait said. "It's one that can never and will never go away. You'll be able to speak and understand Westron at any time in your life. You, of course, can now speak and understand Sindarin, and some Quenya. I'm proud of you for that. Did Galadriel help you with Quenya?"

"She did."

"Would you tell her I said thank you?"

"Most definitely. Now, if you'll excuse us…_namárië_." She laced her fingers with Legolas's own and began to trek through the castle back to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the doors, everyone turned to see them as they reentered, as Professor McGonagall approached. "If it had not been for you, your encouragement, we would not have lasted the night. So on behalf of Hogwarts School, I thank you."<p>

"Your thanks are unnecessary, Professor," Hermione replied. She was quite nervous, her heart racing within her at the prospect of telling everyone she had ever known that so much about her had changed.

Ginny approached then, muttering in her ear, "Just tell them you're with him."

She looked at her red-haired friend with an expression of pure relief and, by way of reply, leapt into Legolas's arms and kissed him roughly, with the entire room full of wizards, along with two siblings from Rohan, two Men from Gondor, a Dwarf, and two Hobbits of the Shire, shouting their approval. Even Ron, despite his many differences with Legolas over the past span of time, was hollering.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll let this chapter speak for itself. I decided to have Ginny forgive them for keeping the knowledge from everyone. Now everyone knows they're together, but not the full implications. Besides…the physical aspect of it was undone. ;)<strong>

**Love,**

**xHx**

**P.S. - _namárië_ is Quenya for _farewell_, if you haven't looked that one up before.**


	18. I dhû hen and

A few weeks later, the entire Fellowship, women included, sans one single member, gathered in Gondor for the coronation of King Aragorn Elessar. Hísiven stood proudly with Legolas, dressed in a silver-white gown of a fabric she could not quite name, but that reminded her of satin. Its scoop neck, narrow waistline, and long, flowing sleeves made her feel more elegant than she had since the Council of Elrond.

Since the day the Fellowship of the Ring began.

An intricate silver circlet adorned her brow, with a glittering moonstone set in its center, and the Wild Star pendant hung once more in its place around her neck. She was, at her own choice, barefoot, with her hair tied back with two thin braids on either side, meeting at the top of her neck with a small knot before flowing smoothly into the rest of her hair.

"My love," she whispered softly, "why must we startle Aragorn with my sister's presence?"

The blonde Elf cracked a smile, lightly leaning close to reply, "It's a surprise engineered by your father, not by myself or your sister. Let him have some fun. He hasn't had any since your brothers were much younger."

Hísiven turned her gaze to the two men standing not too far, her elder brothers, Elrohir and Elledan. She had not had the fortune of meeting them before going off on the adventure with the Fellowship, but she felt that later was better than never. The entire family was dark-haired, it appeared. Hísiven's hair was the lightest shade of all of them.

"I'll take your word for it," she replied. "It's starting."

Gandalf and Aragorn came out of the castle. The latter looked positively resplendent in his kingly garb, while the former wore his everyday white robes. To be completely honest, the coronation itself was short for all the fanfare that came with it, just like most every ceremonial sort of thing. It was the following procession that made it all worthwhile.

The newly-crowned king made his way along the path formed by the spectators, who had come from various places throughout Middle-Earth. Éomer stood alone in the splendor his uncle, King Théoden, had held. Éowyn and Faramir stood side by side, hand in hand, as he passed.

Finally, as Aragorn approached them, Hísiven and Legolas stepped forward. Without a word, Hísiven wrapped her arms around him in a very tight, friendly sort of hug. When she broke away, Legolas clapped his hand to the new king's shoulder. Then the pair of them nodded behind them, both with mischievous smirks as they moved aside.

Lord Elrond approached, though not alone. Aragorn looked momentarily perplexed, before Arwen stepped out from behind the banner beside Lord Elrond, handing it to a nearby soldier of Gondor and walking up to her beloved. Aragorn was amazed, but as Arwen made to bow, he glanced at her father, questioning. Lord Elrond nodded, and Aragorn gently lifted Arwen's head, lightly shaking his own before she leapt up, kissing him. Hísiven and Legolas shared a laugh as the spectators applauded.

The three Elves joined Aragorn as he continued his walk, Legolas and Hísiven following behind as Arwen walked at his side. Soon, they came upon the four Hobbits who had helped save two worlds.

Since Hísiven had last seen him, Frodo had grown to look wearier than she thought possible. She'd been far too busy studying to visit with him, hear his story. She knew it was a story he himself would tell one day, but she would rather hear it from his own lips, to know how he'd perceived the individual members of the questing party that he now called his friends. In comparison to Frodo, Sam looked far more confident than he had at the beginning of their journey, Pippin looked older and wiser than before, holding himself taller, and Merry was a bit lighter in expression. As they neared the four Hobbits, they made to bow.

"My friends," Aragorn said, almost sounding scandalized, "you bow to no one." With that simple phrase, he sank to one knee before the Hobbits. Everyone mimicked him, kneeling to the four Hobbits responsible, more than anyone else, for their very lives and freedoms.

* * *

><p>Not too much later, Hísiven and Legolas sat at the banquet table, surrounded by their friends. To Hísiven's right sat Éowyn, and to her right sat Faramir. To Legolas's left sat Aragorn, and across from him sat Arwen, with Gandalf on her left, Gimli on his, followed by the four Hobbits and Éomer. Hísiven was happy, yet distant. She knew she should be studying. Professor McGonagall had informed her that only if she proved she could handle the workload would she be reenrolled at Hogwarts for just the one year. She had been planning to have a Muggle weaponry course initiated at the school, to use an abandoned field area of the campus, one that Hísiven knew for a fact had often been used as a secluded spot for lovers.<p>

Battle stories were traded among the men and even the women, giving the tales of how the war had affected their lives before they had fought. The only ones who didn't have any tales of that sort were the four Hobbits. They'd left home before the war had really begun.

Hísiven could relate. Leaving home for safety only to land in a violent and bloody war, one that you had never really belonged in in the first place? It was in her blood as both a child of Elrond and as the Wild Star, to always be in the thick of things, always be where things are the worst. Sure, it was her destiny to be the center of turmoil, but it had not really begun yet.

"Hísiven," Legolas whispered softly, tucking a lock of her dark hair over her right ear, lingering on the pointed tip for just a moment, "perhaps we should depart the revelry?"

"I am most agreeable, Legolas," she replied, sparing a glance for her father, far down the table from the pair of them, and then for Arwen. The elder sister offered the younger a happy smile, which was instantly returned. "Aragorn," she finally said, "would you mind so terribly?"

The new king gave a knowing grin, shaking his head with restrained laughter. "You'll find a chamber already prepared for you, my friends. I expect to see you in the morning, shortly after dawn." The wink he followed the statement with was more knowing than his preceding smile. As Hísiven and Legolas departed the banquet hall, it was all she could do not to draw her wand and fire a pranking sort of jinx at him. The fact that he was the newly-crowned King of Gondor did not, however, stop her from considering what sorts of jinxes she could use on him without being immediately noticed.

Of course, she could always go to the Weasley twins for a sampling of their best prank sweets….

"_Easy, my sweet,"_ Legolas said softly, in Elvish, leading her by the hand to their new chambers in the palace of Ithilien. _"It would not do to ruin this night wish dark thoughts. What troubles you?"_

"_He is far too forward, my dear,"_ she replied in kind. _"I shall curse his legs together come morning."_

Legolas shook his head with a chuckle. _"He is showing us to our new home come morning, Hísiven. I doubt he could ride a horse with his legs stuck together."_

"He can ride side-saddle."

Legolas pushed open the door, finally, revealing the elegant red and silver interior of the chambers Aragorn had designed for them. Every metal fixture was of Elvish make, from the posts of the bed to the frame of the mirror over the vanity table. Each red fabric item was sewn by hand, by a seamstress of Gondor. The wooden fixtures had all been made in Rohan, with the elegance of any piece of furniture crafted by an Elvish wood-smith.

The only thing even slightly out of place was the Rohirric mirror affixed to the far wall. Hísiven gasped at the sight of it, walking over to gently caress its silver surface.

"Luna requested that it be placed here," Legolas said as he closed the door behind him. "The other part of it has been moved to a secluded and unused classroom at Hogwarts. If you do return, it will become your chamber there, just a single room. It will be moved to our house at some point, however, so that you will not be stuck in Gondor whenever you return from school."

Hísiven spun, smiling widely at Legolas. "It's perfect, my love."

"I hoped you would say that," he replied. "But there is a far more pressing matter, one that we cannot leave untouched for too much longer."

"And what is that?"

"Our marriage."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I've been working nonstop to bring you this far. But there still remains quite a bit of this tale! At least two more chapters. I actually think I'll be sad when it's over...<strong>

**Chapter 16's title means "my heart is glad," for the end of it. Chapter 17's means "truthful," for the answers given. This chapter's title means...teehee, "this night will be long." Figure that one for yourselves. :D**

**Much love,**

**xHx**


End file.
